


Crescent Moon, Blazing Sun

by NovelistNoel3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder Mystery, Porn With Plot, Romance, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistNoel3/pseuds/NovelistNoel3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in LOVE with Silvershine's fanfic "The Moon, the Sun, the Star Inbetween" and I just wanted to write a story of what happens afterward. I love her OC character Altan/Tam and I want to tell his story. Read her fanfic before you read this!! It's like super good guys, you won't be disappointed! All credit goes to her for creating Altan/Tam and Annica who we met briefly. </p>
<p>Altan's desire to join the Resistance is delayed as his parents decide to give him a padawan to train and to delay his departure. Altan discovers new life lessons as he becomes a teacher, friend, and eventually..lover. <3 The galaxy is put in peril as it is discovered that General Hux may have survived Kylo Ren's betrayal to the First Order and is looking for revenge. Can Altan and his padawan save the galaxy and the Jedi Academy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon, the Sun, and the Star Inbetween.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963680) by [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine). 



**Part 1: A Crack in the Moon**

Altan regretted opening his mouth instantly. Sure, his father’s glare was frightening, but an angry look from his mother was something he never wanted to see. It only meant one thing: that he had fucked up.

“What did you just say to me?” Rey asked, her tone accusing as her amber eyes narrowed. 

“I just wanted to know why after all this time, after the deal we made, that I can’t  _ fucking _ leave,” Altan muttered, crossing his arms. 

Rey flashed an angry look towards her father. 

“I do hope you haven’t taught him that speaking to me this way is okay,” she said.

“I have not,” his father answered, crossing his own arms as his own glare became aimed in Altan’s direction. “You will treat your mother with more respect than that.” 

Altan rolled his eyes. 

“I’m eighteen!” he cried. “I’m eighteen and you are still keeping me locked away like I’m six years old again! I’m not weak, or fragile anymore! I’m a grown ass man and I want to leave this stupid academy!” 

Rey sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“Tam, we’ve been over this,” she said. “Things have changed.”

Altan frowned at the mention of his other name. Sure, he was Tam, but everyone at the Academy called him Altan. For some reason he couldn’t explain the name his father had given him stuck. His mother was usually the only one who ever called him Tam beside his grandmother and Annica. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the name  _ Tam,  _ but something about  _ Altan  _ had a ring to it that he liked. Plus it sounded good when he sounded it out in his head.  _ Master Altan Ren. Jedi, hero, Resistance Pilot.  _ It had been his dream since he was a kid, and just like the assholes they were, his parents decided to crush them yet again. 

“What has changed, mother?” Altan asked, laughing without humor. “Do tell.” 

“We received a message from your Uncle Finn,” Rey said calmly. “There was a recent patrol close to the outer rim that was attacked by a fleet commanded by a man..who looked very similar to someone you may or may not remember. His name was General Hux. He used to work with your father.” 

Altan scoffed looking towards his father. “That ginger ferret? I thought he was dead.” 

“He’s supposed to be,” Ben Solo said. “From what your uncle told us, the Resistance is looking into the rumor.”

“Who knows?” Rey asked. “It could just be another ginger man with evil intent and Hux is still dead. Hopefully, that will be the situation we are in. But until I hear back from Finn on whether he has been captured or not, you will stay here. End of discussion!” 

Altan sighed with defeat. There was little he could fight with his parents on these days. Because he was older, he was expected to be an example. His younger siblings Annica and Aiden looked up to him. Annica was normal, not force-sensitive. Aiden was only two, so it was hard to tell whether he had the gift or not. Sometimes Altan felt like the Black Sheep in the family. He wasn’t as powerful as his father, nor as brave as his mother, or as kind as Annica, or as bubbly as Aiden. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a pair of dark eyes staring back at him. It partially explained why as the years moved on his powers favored the dark more than the light, even though he could draw power from both sides. 

The door to the residence flew open as Annica screamed, running into their father’s legs, hugging them tightly. 

“Bradley is chasing me again Papi,” she said in a small voice. “He keeps using his blaster.” 

“Where is yours?” Ben Solo asked, picking her up in his arms. 

“I don’t know,” Annica said. “Tammy? Have you seen my blaster?”

“No, I have not,” Altan said, rolling his eyes. “We were having a conversation before you interrupted us little bean.” 

“I’m not a bean!” Annica protested, digging her fingers into her father’s hair. “Am I bean?”

“No,” Ben Solo said, setting her down onto the floor. “Go play while your mother and I finish speaking with your brother.” 

Annica shot a look towards Altan before running from the room. He could hear her giggle as she went around the corner. 

“ _ Tammy’s in trouble... _ ” 

Rey chuckled slightly into her palm before resting in a chair. His father’s expression remained neutral as he took a spot beside his mother. Altan sighed, sitting across from them.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll stay, for 6 extra months. After that, I’m leaving.” 

Rey looked toward his father who nodded in agreement. 

“I was actually hoping you would say that,” she said, a small smile coming across her lips. She looked towards his father before rising from her seat slightly and moving across the room. 

“As you both know, I recently hired a new assistant,” she said.

Altan groaned. “Mom, no offense but all of your assistants have no brains. They’re so naive.”

“They are not!” Rey protested. “How dare you for even...”

His mother’s voice faltered as she looked back towards Ben Solo who was desperately trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. 

“You’re agreeing with him?” she asked. 

“Darling, I love you,” Ben Solo said. “But your assistants lack intelligence.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, turning back towards Altan. 

“My point is, since you have come so far in your training, your father and I have discussed you taking the trials and becoming a Master.”

Altan’s eyes widened with surprise. This was unexpected to say the least. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Rey said, ignoring a look Ben Solo shot towards her from behind Altan. “But, instead of doing the normal test, we want you to prepare in a different way.”

Ben Solo cleared his throat. “Your mother and I believe it would be best for you to prepare becoming a master by taking a padawan.”

“Me?” Altan asked. “Teach a youngling?”

“Not exactly,” Rey said. “The younglings we have at our academy right now are not ready. That is why your father came up with the idea of you taking an older student. Someone who has a unique skill like you.”

Altan didn’t hide his smirk as he thought of the abilities he had with the force. Crushing entire planets with just his bare hands, he was powerful, but he could never use his powers for evil. His conscience would get the best of him. He knew his parents feared him for his “Force Storm” abilities, but he also knew they loved him. 

“Okay,” Altan said. “So what is this kid like exactly? Thirteen? Fourteen?”

“Actually,” Rey said. “She is seventeen about to turn eighteen. She is very powerful and I think you two could learn a lot from each other. I know she doesn’t like following me around all day. It’s tiring work.”

“Wait? Your new assistant?” Altan asked. “You want me to teach her?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “She’s not meant for that type of job, I know it. Besides, this is just a trial run for the both of you. Once you become a master, she will be a Knight.”

“Let me guess,” Altan said, placing his arms behind his head. “She’s from the light side?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “She is. And you will teach her, end of story.” 

Altan didn’t bother looking towards his father for help. The man rose from his seat and stood by his wife. 

“Well, we’ve told him,” he said. “Don’t you think it’s time they meet?”

Rey smiled, agreeing with him as she nodded her head. She grabbed the black sleeves of Altan’s robe, pulling him slightly as they walked from the main residence. 

There were many ways Altan could tell he was screwed. First, his mother could glare at him. Second, his father would ground him. Third, he would be forced to do something he didn’t want to do.

This time, he was definitely screwed in more ways than one.

 


	2. The White Dove

Altan bristled slightly as he moved behind his parents. The main area of the academy was flooded with students, mainly from his mother’s school. The Order of Lin’s students remained on the darker part of the island during the day, being more active at night time.   
“We’re almost there,” Rey said as if she had sensed his distress.   
Altan nodded in response, ignoring the look his mother flashed his father as they walked ahead. They could tell he wasn’t entirely happy with this option, but then again it was the only way to make him a master.   
Altan walked by a group of the older nights that his mother trained, shooting the three girls a steamy look. They giggled, turning away as they hid the blushes that rose on their cheeks. Altan turned back around, jumping as he met his mother’s gaze.   
“Stop distracting my students!” she cried. “I already have to put up with them flirting with you, do not return the favor.”   
“What? I can’t help it?” Altan said. “They think I’m hot, Mom.”   
Rey rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair as they made their way towards a sitting area that the dark siders frequented more than the light siders. Altan liked the sitting area mainly because it sat in the shadow of a large tree, with vines that hung over the stone benches like a curtain. Inside the sitting area was a fountain, along with reading materials his parents had acquired for the academy students on the history of the force and the galaxy. Sure, the little library wasn’t fancy, but Altan liked it just the same.   
Rey pushed back a section of the vine curtain, showing Altan the inside of the room.   
“She’s already here,” Rey said. “She’s very punctual, eager to please.”   
“So that’s her name?” Altan asked. “She?”  
“No,” Rey said. “I’m not going to tell you her name when she can do it herself when you introduce yourself, like a gentleman.”  
Altan groaned and his father chuckled behind him.   
“You’re having way too much fun with this,” he said, placing his hands on Altan’s shoulders as he shot Rey a smile. Rey answered back with one of her own. It was in moments like these when Altan wished he wasn’t force-sensitive, because he could see and feel what his father wanted to do to his mother.  
“Oh god, please stop!” Altan cried, shaking his father’s hands of his shoulders. “You are not the only force-sensitive here. Honestly, if that keeps happening I’m going to need counseling!”   
“Dramatic,” his mother whispered quickly in his father’s ear. She turned back to him. “Well don’t just stand there, go introduce yourself to your new student.”  
“How am I even supposed to know which one she is?” Altan asked.  
Rey turned him around gently, aiming him in the direction she desired.   
“She’s the one in white,” she said.  
Altan’s eyes burned as his gaze fell upon his new student. His mother was right in that she wore white, but she only wore white. Her blonde hair was down comfortably on her shoulders, her face painted with white makeup in the style of a planet he couldn’t exactly remember. Her white combat boots matched the white pants she wore, along with the white corset and white blouse with layered sleeves. The only thing she wore that wasn’t white was her belt, which had a silver colored buckle. When she moved, even it looked white.   
Altan winced as she held up her hand to an opening in the branches, cooing as a bluebird flew down onto her finger. She stroked the creature’s head, whispering quietly as a smile spread across her light pink lips. Altan turned back to his mother, the look of horror evident on his face.  
“Please no,” he said. “I’ll do anything. Anything! Please do not make me train that pansy.”   
“You are going to be her teacher,” his mother said, frowning. She pushed him forward. “Now go introduce yourself! And don’t be rude!”   
Altan sighed, fixing the sleeves of his shirt as he moved forward. The girl looked up, sensing him and she placed the bluebird down onto a branch.  
“Uh, hi?” she asked.   
“I’m Altan,” Altan said, moving away from her gaze. “I’m your new teacher.”  
The girl’s smile brightened and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as she jumped up and down.   
“I knew it!” she cried. “This is going to be so much fun! Me? Being trained by Altan Ren!”   
Altan frowned. “Forgive me if I don’t understand your excitement?”  
“Your parents are the masters here dummy,” she said. “That means you must be becoming a master soon too? No wonder your mother has been quiet lately!”  
Altan rolled his eyes. “Okay first, no squealing. My student will not squeal. Just..no.”   
The girl looked at him and frowned. “I’m just happy,” she said.   
“Yes, well..don’t overdo it,” Altan muttered.  
Altan heard a throat clear itself from behind him and he turned, receiving another glare from his mother. Great, he fucked up again.   
“Be nice,” Rey chided.   
Altan sighed. “Let’s go,” he said.   
“Not until you apologize,” the girl said, crossing her arms as a teasing smile ran across her lips. “You were very rude to me just now, and I’d hate to start off on such a negative note.”   
Yep, Altan had fucked up.   
Altan shot a look towards his mother who smiled towards the girl. She was proud of her! His father remained by his mother, giving him a glare that told him what to do.  
“I’m sorry,” Altan said through gritted teeth, waving the girl on like a bumbling youngling. “Let’s go. We’ve already wasted enough time.”   
“You haven’t even asked me my name yet!” the girl cried. “I’m not going anywhere.”   
Altan looked down towards his lightsaber, thinking it wasn’t too late to run himself through with it.   
“Fine,” he said, making sure the displeasure in his voice was evident. “What’s your name, pansy?”   
“Seraphina,” the girl said holding out her hand. “Seraphina Cloudian.”   
Altan rolled his eyes as he shook her hand. He was done playing her game.   
“Alright,” he said, fixing a stern glare at her. “We’ve had introductions and blah blah blah. Let’s go.”   
Seraphina smiled at his mother before moving up beside him.   
“Where to?” she asked.   
“Anywhere but here,” Altan said, looking back towards his parents as they walked away.   
Rey turned back towards Ben, a proud smile coming across her lips.  
“I think that went well,” she said.   
\--  
Altan ignored the song Seraphina hummed as they walked towards the training area. He hadn’t been on his mother’s island lately, he missed it only slightly. The darkness of his father’s island was almost too much to bare at times. He didn’t know how his father could be comfortable without his mother’s presence for days at a time.   
Altan fished through his belt for two red colored stones he had picked up from the stream on the border of the main residence, tossing them up in his hand.  
“What are we doing first?” Seraphina asked, her light blue eyes peering up at him through her eyelashes.   
“We aren’t doing anything,” Altan said. “I am going to see what you are capable of, and from there we will build off your skills to fix what you lack.”   
Seraphina frowned. “I’m not that great at levitating stuff, but I can fight like there is no tomorrow!”  
Altan sighed. “Like I said. I am going to see what you can do myself. I will be the judge in what you are good at and what you are not. End of discussion.”   
Seraphina pouted, shifting in the clothes she wore.   
“Look, Altan, I’m sorry if this is awkward-”  
“You will call me master,” Altan said, getting in her face. “Is that clear, pansy?”   
Seraphina fixed back her own glare. “Only if you call me padawan. I am not a pansy.”   
“Fair enough,” Altan said, turning away from her. He stopped in one of the open fields, tossing the stones up in his hand. “First, I am going to see how high you can force jump in the air. This is important for any type of combat.”  
Seraphina nodded, stretching out her limbs briefly. Altan took her distraction as a chance to make her fail as he tossed the stones high into the air. He expected them to fall to the ground, after which he could scold her for being late. Instead, Seraphina’s head snapped up as she jumped into the air with the grace of a cat, as she snatched the stones into her hand and landed on the ground softly. Altan blinked, remembering his mouth was open, he closed it. He held out his hand.   
“Try again,” he said.  
“But I grabbed the stones?” Seraphina asked. “What more do you want me to do?”  
“I didn’t tell you to jump yet,” Altan said. “Just-do what I say, okay?”   
Seraphina shrugged, waiting for him to toss the stones back into the air. Once he did, she preformed the task equally as well, maybe slightly better. Altan clenched his fists. Time to catch her off guard.   
He ignited his lightsaber, jumping into the air as he did a 360 turn, aiming blade for her hands. Seraphina reacted quickly, meeting his blade with her own. Her lightsaber hilt was the same color as her belt buckle, a light gray. The crystal on the inside of her saber glowed a bright white, like clouds. She met his attack with the same amount of aggression he pushed out onto her. She blocked, parried, every single step, almost as if she could tell which moves he was going to make. Altan held out his hand, using the force to push her back against a tree. She blocked it, putting up a shield from his attack, using the brief distraction to kick her leg out and hit him directly in his collarbone. Altan fell to the ground, coughing. He lightsaber lay on the ground beside him. He felt Seraphina’s blade being pushed against his neck and he growled, rising from his spot on the ground.   
“I hate to disappoint you master,” Seraphina said. “But I’m not helpless.”   
“You don’t get it, do you?” Altan asked, whirling around to face her. “I didn’t want this! I didn’t want any of it! I just wanted to join the fucking Resistance! I have ever since I was a kid! They have a task force set up for me, my own task force! But I have to stay here, and be the fucking obedient child my parents have always wanted! I don't want to be your teacher, I don't want to be your friend, and I certainly don't want to spend my days listening to your snide remarks! Get out of my sight!”   
Seraphina’s eyes remained widened with fear but the girl refused to move. Altan growled, snatching up his lightsaber and storming away. It was times like these when he wished he had a mask just like his father.


	3. An agreement among the stars

Seraphina rubbed her eyes as she leaned back against the door to the office in the main residence. She didn't think her first lesson with Altan would be great, but she wasn't expecting him to storm off. She was only being herself after all.   
When Altan’s mother first proposed the idea, she was reluctant. The other students spoke about him all the time, mainly her female counterparts.   
“He's so dreamy!” One girl said. “Although I heard he likes it rough like his father.”   
“I heard he cries when he’s alone because it reminds him of the time when both of his parents were estranged.”   
“I heard he has a six pack and makes love like an animal! Kriff, I could just lose it all over him!”   
Seraphina was never one to gossip, but a smile came across her lips every time he was mentioned. Altan was different than the other students. Having the ability to draw power from both the light and the dark side almost made his name taboo in some situations.   
M“Seraphina!” Rey cried, coming through the door of the office. “Tell me, how did your first lesson with my baby boy go?”   
Seraphina offered Rey a smile. “It uh..went just as I expected Madame.”   
Rey frowned. “He was rude to you, wasn't he?”   
Seraphina nodded, deciding it was best not to hide anything from his mother.   
“I knew it!” Rey cried. “I told his father I could sense Tam’s anger, but no! I had to ignore it!”   
“Um Madame Rey?” Seraphina asked, interjecting. “It's alright, I kinda pushed his buttons.”   
Rey sighed before offering Seraphina another smile.   
“It's alright dear. Tam has always been more connected to his emotions. He gets it from his father.”   
“I heard that!” Ben Solo shouted from the other room. The man emerged from the shadows a moment later, crossing his arms as he fixed a glare upon his wife. There was no malice in his eyes so Seraphina was not afraid.   
“What did Altan manage to teach you?” Ben Solo asked.   
“He wanted to see what I was already capable of so that he could fix what I lacked in.”   
Ben Solo’s lips cracked in a smile.   
“I think I said something like that to you once.”   
“Don't remind me,” Rey replied, grabbing her husband’s arm and taking his hand in her own. She turned back to Seraphina, brushing a stray blonde curl from her eyes.   
“Don't worry,” she said. “Tomorrow is a new day. I'm sure Tam will be in a better mood.”   
“Yes Madame, of course,” Seraphina agreed, picking up a stack of applications. “Shall I go finish these in the other room?”   
“If you'd like,” Rey said. “Remember to sort out those from the inner and outer rims.”   
Seraphina nodded, carrying the large pile into the study Ben Solo had gifted his wife a year after they were married. Whenever Seraphina walked inside she could sense the love they had for each other through the walls.   
The desk that sat in the middle of the room was made of a cherry colored wood, and was decorated with photos of the Solo family.   
Seraphina sat down at the desk, flipping quietly through the applications for younglings until her eyes fell upon a photo of Altan Ren or was it Tameron Solo? He looked to be around twelve in the picture, with wild curly hair that stuck out in tufts on his head. He stood beside his father with a smaller version of Annika who held her father’s hand in her own. Seraphina smiled as she looked at the photo, closing her eyes as she saw the memory flow past her.   
“Look Ben!” Altan cried. “Annika is walking!”   
Ben Solo laughed as he caught his daughter before she stumbled.   
“That's my little princess,” he said lovingly into her hair. He patted Altan’s own head affectionately before turning towards Rey who snapped the picture.   
Seraphina couldn't help the sadness that overcame her. She hated she only met one side of the boy she had heard of for so long, when there was so much more to him than a legacy. If and when she did run into Altan the next morning, she would be kind, no matter what words came from his lips.   
\--  
Altan kicked the stones that lay on the path outside of the main residence, grumbling to himself. He was grounded, again! He was lucky his father didn't take away his lightsaber like he usually did.   
Annika ran up the path behind him, pulling on his robes as she tried to get his attention.   
“Tammy I can't find Aiden,” she whined.   
“Buzz off!” Altan spat, forgetting his little sister was there. She looked up at him with shining eyes and he sighed, picking her up in his arms. “I'm sorry little bean, I didn't mean to snap at you. When you're older, everyday things are stressful.”   
“What about when you are a baby?”   
“Then you can eat, sleep, and cry,” Altan said. “Neither of us are babies anymore so that isn't too big of an issue.”   
“Can you help me find Aiden?” Annika asked. “Mommy wanted me to play with him.”   
Altan nodded, following his sister’s directions as she told him where to go. He stopped at the edge of one of the youngling training areas, where a few of the other students played force games with each other. Altan found Aiden, wobbling towards a tree that sat in the middle. He placed Annika down on the ground before scooping Aiden up into his embrace.   
“We don't walk off like that!” Altan chided the little boy. “You'll get hurt.”   
He passed Aiden to Annika who held him tightly against her. She frowned at something behind him. Altan turned, seeing Seraphina struggling to get away from another Jedi. He had his arms around her waist, as a way to keep her still as he buried his face in her neck.   
“Stop! Get away from me Brody!” Seraphina cried. “I told you, not now!”   
“You will give me what I want!” The boy who Altan assumed was Brody shouted back. “Stop fighting me!”   
Seraphina slapped him across his face. Altan shuddered as he watched the anger float across the boy’s face.   
“Go find Mom,” he told Annika. “Go.”   
“Why?” Annika asked, adjusting herself as Aiden squirmed in her arms.   
Altan took out his lightsaber, igniting the gold colored saberstaff.   
“Because this is going to get ugly,” he said, stalking forward.   
Altan moved along the grass like a wraith in his black clothing, the crackle of his lightsaber startling the Jedi who held Seraphina against him. His eyes widened as he realized who Altan was, dropping his grip as Altan advanced on him. His own lightsaber appeared in his hands, as he glared at Altan.   
“If you don't mind, we were having a conversation,” he hissed.   
“I wouldn't call that anything but harassment,” Altan spat.   
The Jedi glared at him. Whoomp Whoosh, his lightsaber striking against Altan’s. Seraphina moved to pull out her own blade but the Jedi with her held out his hand, pushing her back against a tree, keeping her against the rough bark with an invisible binding. A sneer came across his lips as Altan blocked and parried his rough strikes.   
Altan noticed Seraphina struggling, the nasty Jedi’s thoughts turning into phantom touches against her skin. Altan felt nothing but aggression rushed into his veins, and he yelled as the blade flew from the jedi’s hands and into the grass behind him.   
The Jedi froze as Altan’s blade hovered above his jugular.   
“Word of advice,” Altan said, releasing Seraphina from the invisible bindings.“Don't get on my bad side, otherwise you may learn exactly how much of a Sith I am.”   
“Come on man,” the Jedi said, holding up his hands. “I was just-she's my girlfriend-”   
“I don't care!” Altan yelled, glaring at him. “Harm her again, and you will earn more than a warning.”   
The Jedi nodded wildly as Altan moved in front of Seraphina.   
“Leave us,” Altan said to him. “Now!”   
The Jedi ran from the clearing, tripping over himself, as he vanished from Altan’s sight. Seraphina fixed her clothes behind him, the long sleeved white shirt she wore dusted with dirt and mud.   
“Are you alright?” Altan asked.   
Seraphina nodded. “I'm fine. I could have handled Brody on my own.”   
Altan scoffed. “I’m sure you could have, but I wasn't going to let him tear your clothes off in front of the younglings.”   
Seraphina met his gaze as he holstered his lightsaber.   
“I'm sorry for what I said yesterday,” Altan said. “I was stupid.”   
“Lucky for you I'm in the business of giving people second chances,” Seraphina said. “Besides, there has to be at least somebody to keep you in check.”   
A smile found its way onto Altan’s lips.   
“Truce?” He asked, holding out his hand to her.   
Seraphina nodded, shaking it firmly.   
“Yeah, truce.”


	4. The Blood Moon Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains a description of a murder. If this is triggering, please do not read.

**The Blood Moon**

Altan stood awkwardly by Seraphina as they made their way through the training area. No matter where they went, different knights and padawans wanted to speak with her. Altan partially knew it was because she was his mother’s assistant, and that she was especially friendly. Really, Altan had no idea how anyone could have been as friendly as Seraphina was to the others around her. He could barely stay in one room for more than ten minutes with some of his mother’s  _ bubbliest _ students, even if they were girls. 

It had been two weeks since Altan was first assigned to be Seraphina’s teacher. Things started out awkward after they made amends, but Altan still felt angry when Seraphina smirked at him during their lessons when she beat him when they sparred. It was getting better, she was just as sassy as he was, which he found refreshing at times. It was nice to have someone who was just as sarcastic as he was to talk to. His father usually didn’t appreciate his humor. 

Altan managed to keep himself busy as Seraphina conversed with her friends, staring at his hands, looking at the tips of his boots to make sure they weren’t scuffed, biting the tip of his tongue to make sure he didn’t scream at the top of his lungs....

“Altan?” Seraphina asked, waving her hand in front of his face. 

Altan managed not to flinch, drawing his attention to Seraphina’s friend who blushed as he met her gaze.

“This is Skyshia Knight,” Seraphian said. “She and I were in our first classes together. She wanted to meet you seeing as you spend a lot of your time with your father. She’s heard a lot about you from your mother. We all have really.”

“Good things I hope,” Altan remarked, offering Skyshia a dashing smile he used mainly when he was flirting with his mother’s female students. She was attractive to say the least. Her long blue hair hung behind her in braids that swished with her movements as she bit her red painted, pouty lips. She dressed in plain brown clothes, with nude colored cuffs that were slipped over her elbows. On her head she wore a Coruscantian band with a blue jewel in the middle of a golden ring. Her lightsaber was attached to her waist, with a brown colored hilt. Altan guessed the color would be blue to match the jewel she wore, or green to match her eyes. 

Skyshia blushed deeper as she watched him run his eyes up and down her body.

“Seraphina, you didn’t tell me your new teacher was so  _ attractive,”  _ Skyshia remarked, giggling into her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Master Altan.”

“I’m just a Jedi-Knight right now,” Altan said, the smile staying on his lips as he took her hand in his. “But don’t worry, I’ll be a master soon enough.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Skyshia’s palm, watching her cheeks burst bright red. He loved teasing his mother’s students this way. Their reactions fed his ego, as his father kindly put it. 

Seraphina coughed into her hand, straightening the shirt she wore.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said. “But Madame Rey expects Altan home for dinner.” 

“Of course,” Skyshia said, sashaying past Altan. “It was wonderful to meet you.” 

“Actually if you aren’t busy later, I’d love to take you out on a ride on my new speeder,” Altan said, his eyes darting back and forth from Seraphina to Skyshia. “My mother says I’m an entirely different person when I ride.” 

Skyshia nodded wildly, shooting Seraphina a look of excitement. 

“I’d love too!” 

She kissed Altan on the cheek as she walked away back towards the student dining hall, swinging her hips from side to side so that his eyes would move to her ass. Altan smirked, seeing the glare Seraphina shot at him.

“What?” he asked. “Are you jealous my little padawan?”

“Not in the least,” Seraphina bit back as she shoved past him. “I just don’t think you should tease Skyshia like that. It isn’t nice. Your father is right when he told you that you only flirt with your mother's students for a boost to your already inflated ego.” 

“How did you know about that?” Altan asked, the smile disappearing from his lips. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Seraphina dismissed, marching up the pathway to the main residence. “Enjoy your dinner.” 

Altan smirked as she tried pushed past him, making a bee-line for the study. He grabbed her elbow, pushing her against the rim of the door.

“Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll make you a deal. You let me go out on a date with Skyshia, and I will let you teach me something, for one day.”

“Me? Teach you?” Seraphina asked, eyebrows raised. She bit her lip, pondering his proposal until she nodded. “Okay loverboy, you got yourself a deal.”

Altan dropped his grip on her arm, straightening his shirt.

“Have fun on your date,” Seraphina said over her shoulder, giving a slight nod to his mother as she exited the house and walked back down the path. 

“What date?” Rey asked, her eyes glittering with interest.

“It’s nothing Mom,” Altan said, walking into the dining room. “Just..this girl.” 

“Does she have a name?” Rey asked, a teasing smile coming onto her lips.

Altan grinned as he turned away from his mother.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now Mom,” he said. “You always make a big deal out of my dates.”

“That’s because they are always with my students!” Rey cried. “I’m surprised you’ve never been interested in any of your father’s students. They are just as pretty.”

“They’re mostly guys Mom,” Altan said. “Plus the girls Ben teaches creep me out.”

Rey laughed, shaking her head as she took a seat at the dinner table. Ben Solo came into the room, and pressed a kiss against his wife’s cheek before turning to Altan.

“I’m guessing from the smile on both of your faces that today wasn’t all too bad?”

“Not in the slightest,” Altan said, spreading jam onto his sweet roll before taking a bite. “I’ve been teaching a padawan for two weeks now. I guess I can see the appeal of being in charge of someone.” 

“I’m glad,” Rey said. “Seraphina seems to be getting more comfortable with you as well. You haven’t been fighting lately, have you?”

“No,” Altan said. “At least we’ve tried not to.” 

Ben Solo paused, glancing back at his wife.

“What is this date you are thinking about?” he asked. “Who is going on a date?”

“Your son,” Rey said proudly. “He won’t tell me who it is with.” 

Ben Solo raised an eyebrow, looking back at Altan.

“Please tell me you are not taking advantage of the girls who fawn over you?”

“I’m not!” Altan cried. “I can’t help that I am slightly handsome. Grandma says I look like you when you were a teenager. How bad could that be?” 

Ben Solo looked back towards Rey, who smiled back at him. 

“You are very handsome, Ben,” she said. “He does get most of his looks from you.” 

“I know he does,” Ben Solo said. “Which is why I’m worried. You could barely keep your eyes off me when we first met.” 

“I was tied up at the time, remember?” Rey asked. “I was trying to figure you out!” 

“Yes, I seem to remember you told me later you were also trying to figure out what I would look like without clothes on.”

Rey rolled her eyes as Altan covered his ears. 

“Please, no more. I can’t handle this.”

“We’re only teasing each other, Altan,” Ben Solo said. 

Altan met his mother’s gaze, recognizing the glimmer in her eyes. He smirked, looking towards his father. 

“Is that what you’re going to tell the next one?” 

“What are you talking about?” Ben Solo asked.

Altan turned to his mother who smiled wider.

“I’m pregnant again love,” she said. “We’re going to have another baby.” 

Ben Solo laughed, picking his wife up in his arms and twirling her around the room. Altan could barely hear the things his father was whispering to his mother, but he was happy she had told him. Altan began to ignore his parents chatter as Aiden toddled up the chair beside him, a wide toothy grin coming from his mouth. 

“Now where have you been?” Altan asked, picking up his younger brother. 

“Out,” Aiden chirped. “I play with Annika until she went bye-bye.” 

Altan rolled his eyes, setting Aiden down in his usual chair. Rey ruffled his hair as Altan exited the room, looking around the outside of the house for Annika. She wasn’t usually late to dinner, his sister got her healthy appetite from their mother. 

“Annika!” Altan shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Annika where are you?”

Altan searched the force for her signature, finding it in the garden off the right side of the house. He looked around, the force telling him that his sister was directly above him. Altan looked up, seeing Annika sitting on the tall branch of a tree.

“Annika come down from there!” Altan shouted. “It isn’t safe!”

“I’m scared Altan!” Annika shouted back.

“It’s okay!” Altan cried, his voice gentle. “Just come down, Annika!”

“I don’t want to while she is here,” Annika said, pointing. “She keeps looking at me and won’t stop. I don’t like it. It feels weird.” 

“Who is she?” Altan asked, looking in the direction of her tiny finger.

The force hit him like a landslide as he felt the death inches away from where she lay. Altan did not know who she was, but he could tell from the amount of blood that had pooled on the ground beside her that she was dead, and had been for a while. The stones in the garden were piled on top of her like building blocks, but Altan still managed to see that her throat had been slashed, and that clumps of her hair lay on the ground in discarded stacks of fuzz. 

The  _ whoomp whoosh  _ of a lightsaber turning on beside him, caused him to look up as his father rushed into the garden.

“Where is Annika?” Ben Solo asked, horror in his eyes.

“She’s in that tree, she won’t come down,” Altan said.

Ben Solo turned off his lightsaber, holding out his arms. 

“Annika come down, Daddy is here,” he said.

Annika leapt from the tree branch, landing safely in Ben Solo’s arms. 

“I was hungry, but she was looking at me and I got scared so I didn’t want to go inside.” 

“It’s okay princess,” Ben Solo said, clutching her against his chest. 

He passed her to Altan.

“Take her inside, make sure she and Aiden both eat. Your mother and I will be busy for a while. Most likely for the rest of the night.”

Altan nodded, adjusting his grip on Annika as he tore his gaze away from the dead girl that lay in their garden. He gulped as he passed his mother on the way inside, seeing her move beside Ben Solo. She crumpled against him, recognizing the girl that lay on the ground, dead. The happiness Altan had felt earlier was gone, he was sure it had been left behind in the garden with his parents. Now, all that was left was the cold grip of death that Altan could not shake. 


	5. The Blood Moon Part II

**The Blood Moon Part II**

“I don’t want you to see what happened,” Altan said. “No matter what you have heard.”

“Master Altan, please!” one of the younglings begged. “I’ve never seen a dead body before!”

“Yeah!” the other cried. “I wanna poke it with a stick!”

Altan shot a look of despair towards his father who sighed, the fatigue evident on his face. Ben Solo rose from his seat, his black cloak flowing behind him as he walked. 

“Now listen here, all of you,” his father said, addressing the children. “No one is going to see  _ Ms. Grishl,  _ which is her name because she is in no position to be seen by any of you. Now, I want you all to tell me why Madame Rey would be very upset to learn that you wanted to see Ms. Grishl.” 

The younglings sighed. “ _ Because we are children?” _

“Yes,” Ben Solo said. “Because you are children. Yes, death is something we all must encounter someday, but while you are here it is my job, and Madame Rey’s job to make sure you do not experience that day too early. Understood?”

“Yes, Master Solo,” the younglings said in unison. 

“Good,” Ben Solo said, a tired smile tugging at his lips. “Now go practice your forms.”

Altan moved beside his father as the younglings ran back into the training area, watching them laugh as they pushed each other. 

“I thought with Annika and Aiden that’d I would have plenty of practice with younglings,” Altan said. “I guess I was wrong.”

Ben Solo hesitated before placing a hand on Altan’s shoulder.

“Son, I know I don’t say this enough, but I do care about you. I hope you know that.” 

Altan met his father’s gaze. “I know, Ben. I’ve known since I was six.” 

Ben smiled softly for a moment before it disappeared from his lips. Altan could sense Ben’s mind was elsewhere.  _ How could someone have been killed so close to him? How could he have not sensed it? How could he have let something so terrible happen so close to Rey, to the kids, to the baby?  _ Ben squeezed his shoulder for a moment, feeling him going through his thoughts. 

“So tell me about this date,” he said. “Your mother isn’t here. I won’t embarrass you too much.” 

Altan chuckled for a moment, shifting on his feet. “Her name is Skyshia. Skyshia Knight. She’s one of Mom’s students. Seraphina introduced us.” 

Ben Solo raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s surprising.”

“How?” Altan asked. “She wasn’t upset about it. Plus, she has a boyfriend of her own.” 

Ben frowned. “Is this the same boy you found in the youngling training area, about to punch her eyes out?”

Altan sighed. “Okay, maybe he isn’t the greatest guy in the galaxy, but Seraphina hasn’t even spoken to him in weeks. I don’t know, maybe she’s found like another guy....”

Ben Solo chuckled. “You want to know something I always liked about your mother?” Altan nodded. “When I first brought you back to my base, the women there started to completely ignore me because they were afraid Rey would come after them with her lightsaber. Imagine that? Afraid of your mother and not me!”

Altan laughed. “In her defense, Mom is very territorial of you.” 

Ben Solo moved to say something else, when Altan noticed the advanced forms class was releasing. Each padawan was required to go the lecture at least once a month, and he hadn’t been able to do any training with Seraphina that day because of it. 

“Looks like your padawan is ready for you,” Ben Solo said, ruffling his hair. “Be good.” 

Altan rolled his eyes, waiting silently by the door for Seraphina to come out. She emerged a second later, her blonde hair bouncing in wild curls. She wore white, like usual. Today she wore a simple white jumpsuit with a white leather belt that held her lightsaber at her hip. 

“Master, I’m so glad to see you!” Seraphina cried. “I thought we wouldn’t have our lesson today.”

“We aren’t,” Altan said. “But I did want a chance to fill you in on the situation. Seeing as how you are mother’s assistant you will need to send a message to the family about what has happened.” 

Seraphina nodded, following back up the path to the main residence. She played with her hands before wrenching her hair up into a tight ponytail.

“Can you tell me what happened?” she asked, meeting Altan’s gaze.

“It was just after you left last night,” Altan said. “I was having dinner with my mother and father. My mom just told us that she was pregnant again-”

“Altan that’s wonderful!” Seraphina cried. 

“Things were good for a while yesterday,” he said. “The mood was just..perfect. Annika hadn’t come inside yet, and that little girl loves food. I went outside to look for her, and I found her on the branch of a tree in the garden. She was hiding because someone was looking at her and she didn’t like it.” 

“The victim, right?” Seraphina asked slowly, licking her lips.

“Yes,” Altan said, shifting on his feet as they reached the door to the main residence. “My mother identified her as Siv Grishl. Did you know her? She’s only two years younger than you are.” 

Seraphina’s eyes shined with tears as she leaned back against the wall. 

“Yes, I knew her,” she said. “Oh stars, I can’t believe it. Siv? Who would want to hurt Siv?” 

“I don’t know,” Altan said. “I wanted to ask you because you are around the older padawans here more than I am.” 

“I don’t know her as well as I know other people,” Seraphina said. “We were in the same classes for a while until our schedules changed and I started working for your mother. She was more of an acquaintance than a friend, but still..I can’t believe she’s gone.” 

Altan lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder. 

“If you want to, I can write the message to her parents. It’s okay-”

“No, I can do my job,” Seraphina said, meeting his gaze. “I’ll be fine.”

Altan didn’t let go of her gaze as he nodded, holding open the door. Taanan was speaking with his mother in the dining area, turning around slightly as he watched them enter. 

“Your husband was right when he guessed the method used on her was a stormtrooper method. These are special ops, the kind the First Order would send on extraction missions.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Rey said. “I would be able to sense a stormtrooper here. How was I not able to sense any of this coming?”

“Just because it was a stormtrooper method doesn’t mean the killer wasn’t force sensitive. My guess, master, is that whoever killed Grishl is powerful enough to mask themselves from you and your husband. I don’t know how we’ll be able to find out more. We might have to contact Coruscant for help.”

“You don’t need to,” Seraphina spoke up. All eyes in the room fell upon her and Altan watched as the nerves in her body went to her hands. “I can help you.”

“You are able to sense powerful force-sensitives?” Taanan asked. 

“No,” Seraphina said, smoothing the top of her jumpsuit. “But I can do something just as helpful.”

She turned to Altan, a look of guilt coming across her face for a moment.

“I’m sorry I haven’t exactly discussed my gifts with you yet,” she said. “It’s just that, whenever I’ve told people what I can do, they look at me like some type of freak.” 

“You’re talking to the guy who can summon a force storm,” Altan said. “You aren’t a freak. What can you do?”

Seraphina met his mother’s gaze. Rey nodded, encouraging her.

“I can far-see,” Seraphina said. “My abilities are a little different than regular far-seeing that your mother or father might use. For example, I can completely immerse myself in someone’s memories, and experience the event myself. It’s a little hard for me to do this with the future seeing as how it is so malleable, but memories and the past are easier, less painful. I’m more likely to get hurt if I remain in the future too long.” 

An idea lit up Taanan’s face as he clutched Seraphina’s hands in his. “You’re a genius,” he said. “I wouldn’t have thought of it myself, nobody really would because it’s kind of gross, but..it could work.” 

“What are you talking about?” Altan asked. 

“Taanan is talking about having Seraphina look into Siv’s last moments,” Rey said. “I don’t know what you will encounter, but if you have any reservations against it-”

“No madame, I don’t,” Seraphina said. “I want to do it.”

Altan bit his lip, grabbing Seraphina’s arm.

“I don’t want you seeing the body,” he said. “I couldn’t sleep last night because of it. Siv Grishl was practically torn apart. I don’t want you seeing that.” 

Seraphina met his gaze, challenging him. He shot her a glare, fighting her. She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine,” she said. “But I do need something she was wearing when she was found. Her lightsaber, jewelry, maybe a shoe would work?” 

“Siv was wearing a pair of silver bracelets,” Rey said, moving over to a box that sat in the corner of the room. She dug through it, holding up a pair of cuffs in the faint blue light. Seraphina walked forward, taking the bracelets in her hands. The outside rim of the left bracelet was caked with blood. Altan’s hand shot forward as he noticed Seraphina staring too long, placing it on her shoulder. 

“Don’t do something you can’t handle,” he said. 

“I can do this Altan,” Seraphina said, her fingers gliding over his own for a moment. Altan instantly missed the contact. He wished he could sit down in that chair for her. Look into the past for her. He couldn’t let her experience that pain. 

Seraphina took a breath before her eyes fluttered closed. Altan felt the force around her go cold as she dove into the experience. 

“I see it,” Seraphina said. “I see Siv. She’s walking..like she’s in a trance. She’s with someone, but I can’t see them. They are wearing a cloak.”

Seraphina paused, licking her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat. Altan knew she was seeing Siv’s death in front of her eyes in that moment. He was surprised when Seraphina felt for his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as the fear danced across her face. Her eyes came open a moment later, red and puffy. 

“Oh kriff,” she said, her voice quiet.

“What did you see?” Taanan asked. 

“Everything but the killer,” Seraphina said. “They’re powerful enough to shield their face from me in a vision, but if I were to be in their presence, I’d know it was them. I’ve felt their presence once, the force would tell me it was them.” 

Taanan nodded. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Rey said, cupping Seraphina’s cheek. “I never wanted to cause you pain.”

“I’ll be okay,” Seraphina said, rising from her seat. “I could use some water, if you’ll excuse me.” 

Seraphina walked from the room, wiping her eyes. Rey followed, squeezing Altan’s shoulder as she passed by. Taanan shifted on his feet, rubbing the beard that had grown across his chin.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” he said.

Altan frowned. “She’s not my girlfriend,” he said. “She’s my padawan.”

“Oh,” Taanan said. “I never would have guessed. You seem so..protective of her.” 

“After what I saw last night, I don’t want anyone else to experience that. Especially Annika and Aiden. They’re so young..they wouldn’t understand any of it.” 

“I hate that Annika had to find Siv like that,” Taanan said. “Poor kid.” 

“I think she’s okay actually,” Altan said. “This morning she ate like a complete pig and belched really loud afterward so...”

Taanan chuckled. “Yep. That sounds like my Nikki. Such a pig, and yet..so regal.”

Altan laughed, clapping a hand on Taanan’s shoulder. His smile faltered as he looked down at the bracelets on the table. “Did you know her? Siv?”

Taanan nodded. “She was good person. Caring, very kind, especially to the younglings. I’m telling you, if anyone loved those younglings more than Siv, I’d rather not meet them. They’d probably remind me too much of her.” 

Altan looked down at the bracelets, his fingers circling the crescent moon insignia before moving on to the sun etched in the corner behind it. 

“I’ve never seen anything like these before,” he said. “Was Siv a fan of jewelry?” 

“Not particularly,” Taanan said. “From what I remember she was very plain. When she did wear jewelry it had to be a gift from her family.” 

The door behind Altan came open, his mother and Seraphina filing into the room. Her eyes were no longer red and puffy, but Altan could tell what she was thinking of from where he stood. 

“We just told her parents,” Seraphina said. “They’re heartbroken.”

“That’s expected,” Taanan said. “Thank you Seraphina. It was a great help.”

Seraphina nodded, rubbing her arms. 

“I’ll wait outside,” she muttered to Altan.

Altan nodded, watching her leave. His mother gave him a sad smile. 

“She’ll be okay,” she said. “Just watch over her for me?”

“I will Mom,” Altan said. 

Rey pressed a hand to her stomach. 

“Your younger brother or sister wishes for me to stop talking and eat. I guess I should.”

“Don’t let them push you around,” Altan said, kissing her cheek. “Remember, you’re the adult.”

Rey rolled her eyes, exiting the room. Altan gave Taanan a nod before he met Seraphina outside.

“Let’s go,” he said. “We’ll take it easy the rest of the day.”

Seraphina nodded, refusing to fight him. Altan could feel her fear through the force. He wished he could take it away, he would in a second if he had the power. Something he also knew, was that he would never let Seraphina experience that pain again.    
  



	6. Stars Above Part I

**Stars Above Part I**

“Stars above that sounds awful,” Skyshia said, a hand over her mouth. “Poor Seraphina.”

Altan nodded, walking slowly beside her. So far, he thought their date was going pretty well. The night started out with him meeting her at the entrance to the barracks and ever since they had been walking towards his speeder which he had parked off to the side, waiting.

Once Skyshia saw him she asked him about the murder, and how Seraphina had been holding up. Altan didn't know what to tell her about his padawan, he had barely seen her for two days. She offered him small smiles from across the room, but never said a word to him. She was distancing herself from him, he knew it. After what she experienced in the main residence he was sure she would never want to go back to work there, but he saw her in the study, peeling over applications and sending out his parent’s requests through the holo.

Altan turned his attention back to Skyshia, grinning slightly as he thought of how hard she tried to look nice for him. Her blue hair was down in it’s usual braided style, this time without the headband. Her lips were painted a deeper red tonight, her eyes dusted with a navy color similar to the dress she wore over dark colored tights and matching gray flats. Her lightsaber remained on her hip, glinting in the moonlight like a beacon.

Altan thought he looked nice too. He didn't try too hard to look different. He just combed his hair back in its usual style, and shrugged on a cotton black shirt with a high collar that cut a v-neck into his chest with matching black pants and boots. He kept his lightsaber with him too, it was instinct, his lifeline.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Altan asked, slipping an arm over Skyshia’s shoulders.

“I will be,” she said, blushing. “I'm just wondering where you are taking me tonight?”

Altan laughed, showing her his speeder.

“Well, we’ll just have to see, won't we?” He asked.

Skyshia shrieked, clapping wildly as she jumped up and down before throwing her arms around Altan’s neck.

“I can't wait!”

Altan took her hand in his, placing her gently on the back of the bike. Skyshia wrenched a helmet carefully on her head before wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hang on,” Altan said, shooting her a grin before turning on the speeder.

They shot through the air, flying past trees and shrubbery before moving over a small lake. Altan smiled as Skyshia laughed with delight, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. Her hair tickled his ear as they floated above his favorite spot. He hopped off the speeder first, holding his hand out for her as they made their way into the middle of the clearing.

“This is my favorite spot to go,” Altan said. “It's quiet, peaceful, and it's got a great view of Xinasha in the summertime.”

Skyshia looked up in the sky for the neighboring planet, frowning when it was nowhere in sight. Her eyes sparkled as she met Altan’s gaze.

“You know what I want to do?” She asked.

Altan shook his head. “No. What?”

Skyshia leaned forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt as she mashed her lips against his. Altan answered back with the same amount of urgency, keeping his arms around her waist. Skyshia moaned against his lips as his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged, allowing him to explore as they fell backward into a patch of grass. Skyshia remained on top of him, pulling away slowly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“That was fun,” she said, grinning.

“Couldn't help yourself, could you?”

“Nope,” Skyshia said. “I've wanted to kiss you for a while. I thought you wouldn't mind.”

Altan shrugged.

“You're right about that,” he said. “I don't.”

Skyshia grinned as she leaned closer to him again.

“You know I did bring dinner with us,” Altan said. “But I'm going to guess you aren't particularly interested in that anymore?”

Skyshia nodded, moving closer to kiss him again as he hands darted underneath his shirt. Suddenly another speeder roared overhead, parking on the south side of the clearing. Altan say up, fixing his hair as the pilot approached them.

It was Seraphina, wearing a white flight suit that hugged every curve on her body. Her hair was down in pigtails, tied with white leather wound through every strand. She hadn't noticed them yet, her eyes trained on the saddlebag that sat on the right of the bike.

She looked up, jumping backwards as she noticed Altan and Skyshia staring at her.

“Oh..hi!” Seraphina cried. “I'm so sorry. I had no idea you two were coming here tonight!”

“I wasn't exactly advertising my favorite speeder riding spot,” Altan said, crossing his arms. “What are you doing out here?”

“Same thing as you I guess,” Seraphina said. “I'm on a date.”

“A date?!” Altan cried, watching as a speeder came from the opposite side of the forest, the direction of his father’s island. The black speeder pulled by Seraphina’s, the figure in black marching towards them as they removed their black riding helmet.

“Altan, you know Amaro,” Seraphina said, a blush rising on her cheeks as the dark knight approached.

Amaro offered Altan a sarcastic grin.

“Who would have thought we'd run into you here, _my favorite spot_?”

Altan glared at him. Amaro had to be Altan’s least favorite out of all of his father’s students. Amaro knew Altan didn't like him, and he used Altan’s dislike for him to his advantage. Altan couldn't believe Amaro would overstep the boundary their relationship has clearly set, taunting him with Seraphina.

Amaro threw an arm around Seraphina’s shoulders, whispering something into her ear that made her blush a deep red.

“If it's alright with you, we’re going to stay and enjoy the moonlight.”

“I think it's best you leave,” Altan said, reaching for his lightsaber. “Skyshia and I were here first, and we were having such a good time before your ugly mug decided to pop by.”

Amaro sneered, his grip on Seraphina’s shoulder tightening. Seraphina elbowed him in the stomach.

“Let's just go,” she said, looking towards Skyshia for help. “There are plenty of other places to watch the moon.”

“Yes,” Skyshia said, gently taking Altan’s hand in hers. “Let’s just find another spot.”

Altan’s eyes continued to glare at Amaro, the force around him tightening. Altan could feel what Amaro was trying to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped in the air, doing a 360 flip until his elbow connected with Amaro’s face.

“Son of a bitch!” Amaro hissed, holding his chin as blood squirted from the wound. “I'll kill you!”

Altan’s lightsaber ignighted, striking against Amaro’s red blade. Amaro defended against him, desperately trying to use the force to distract him. Altan ignored Skyshia’s pleading cries for him to stop. Altan held out his hand, concentrating, praying for Amaro’s lightsaber to fly into his hand. Altan watched as the blade switched off, flying past him into Seraphina’s fist.

“Hand it over!” Amaro said, holding out his hand. “Ignore your master and hand it over!”

“No!” Seraphina bit back, summoning Altan’s saberstaff into her other hand.

“Whore!” Amaro hissed. “You slut! Was this just a game to you? A desperate way to get attention from your master? You're pathetic! You're a disgrace to all Jedi!”

“And you're a bastard who just wanted to fuck me!” Seraphina screamed back. “Get out of my sight or so help me, I will let Altan chop your hand off!”

Amaro growled glaring at Altan once more before turning back to his speeder. He stalked across the green, flying back to the dark part of Lin Sen.

Seraphina sighed, tossing her date’s lightsaber into the grass. Altan bit his tongue, holding out his hand.

“Give it back,” he said. “I have a date to continue.”

“No,” Seraphina said. “You should be ashamed of yourself, fighting like that in front of Skyshia!”

“I'm fine Seraphina,” Skyshia said. “Really.”

“That doesn't excuse his barbaric behavior,” Seraphina said, looking back towards her friend.

Altan called Seraphina’s lightsaber to him, igniting it in his hands.

“Give me back my staff,” he ordered. “Now!”

Seraphina glared at him, the whoosh of the two sides of his staff greeting his ears as she stood back, waiting to strike. Altan yelled, slamming her blade into his aggressively, ignoring any instinct he had left on being gentle. Seraphina answered back with the same amount of rage, her normally happy blue eyes shining with anger. Seraphina swung her blade over her head, hitting Altan on his right hand. Altan cried out in pain, gritting his teeth as he continued to fight back.

“Give me back my lightsaber, Seraphina,” Altan choked out.

“No,” Seraphina said, struggling to get any words to come from her lips.

Altan pushed Seraphina back with the force, creating a binding around both of her ankles. Seraphina glared at him, breaking free quickly enough to block his next strike. Altan pushed forward, moving her backwards until they both dangled over the edge of the clearing that dropped down into the lake below. Altan glared at her, pushing himself into her mind. He was engulfed instantly by her fuzzy subconscious, a jumble of thoughts from his and Skyshia’s mind. When he finally found a memory he could see, Seraphina tried to push him out, desperate to keep him from seeing it. Altan could barely concentrate, he could barely see the experience, but it was enough to soak in.

_“Seraphina,” a slimy voice said._

A younger version of Seraphina turned. Her eyes were the same color of blue, but her hair was much longer, and she wore multicolored clothing than the usual white she dressed in regularly. She looked to be around 14. Seraphina shook as the tall figure approached, keeping her head bowed down low. The humanoid man grabbed her by the ends of her long blonde hair, laughing. He pressed her against him, laughing as she struggled to free herself from him.

_“My customers were unhappy with your charlatan predictions girl,” he hissed. “You should have stayed on Nibiru with your parents. You would have been luckier there.”_

_“Please!” the younger voice of Seraphina begged. “Please! I just need passage to Lin Sen! I won’t tell anyone what I saw, I promise!”_

The man laughed as he pushed her into a smaller room, dark and cold. Altan noticed a pair of chains around her ankles and he faltered, but kept his presence in her mind strong. The humanoid man laughed as he motioned for two men behind him to come forward. Smirks covered their faces as they unzipped their pants, moving towards the struggling form of Seraphina.

_“Please!” her small voice cried out. “Please don’t!”_

Altan flung himself from her mind, breathing heavily as fell to his knees. He dropped Seraphina’s lightsaber on the ground in front of him. Seraphina’s eyes were tinged red as she hugged her body tightly, trying to forget the memory he had replayed.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked.

“Why do you care?!” Seraphina screamed, throwing his own lightsaber at him. “You’re just like the rest of them! Brody, Amaro, _Master Xin_ , you’re the exact same! You don’t care about me! You’re just going to use me and once you’re finished you’ll break my heart! Well guess what you bastard, I am not going to give you that chance!”

Seraphina called her lightsaber into her hands, shoving past Skyshia as she stormed towards her speeder. She flew back to the light side of the islands without looking back.

Skyshia walked up beside Altan, rubbing her arms.

“No offense,” she said. “But I’d like to go back to the barracks now.”


	7. The Blood Moon Part III

**The Blood Moon Part III**

“I’m really sorry I ruined your date,” Seraphina said, combing back her hair. “I really am.”

“It’s okay,” Skyshia said, pinning back her blue braids. “I’m actually kind of glad you showed up. Altan looks hot when he’s angry. It wasn’t too unpleasant.” 

Seraphina chuckled.

“Leave it to you to make a horrible date better,” she said. “Especially since I ruined it.” 

“Stop saying that!” Skyshia cried, grabbing her hands. “It wasn’t you. Let’s just blame..Amaro. Besides, he’s the one that pissed Altan off anyway.”

Seraphina laughed.

“You’ve got yourself a deal!”

The girls laughed, turning back to the mirrors to finish preparing themselves for the day. 

“So, you and Altan,” Seraphina said. “You seem..really happy with him.”

“He’s so adorable!” Skyshia cried. “I wish you could have been with us before Amaro ruined everything. After he picked me up from the barracks we just walked around and talked.  _ Stars above _ Seraphina, he has the funniest sense of humor! Honestly, I don’t know if he makes jokes around you when you guys are together, but it’s pretty amazing.” 

Seraphina smiled, happy for her friend.

“Well, I’m happy you’re happy,” she said, turning towards the laundry basket that sat by the far side of the door. Her jumpsuit from the night before lay on top, grass and sweat stains damaging the crisp white color. Seraphina dug around in the pockets for her earrings, finding no luck.

“Damn,” she muttered turning to Skyshia. “Have you seen my earrings?”

“The dangly star ones?” Skyshia asked. “Yeah, I think you left them on the dresser by the shower.” 

“Of course I did,” Seraphina sighed, walking into the other room. Sure enough, her favorite pair of earrings lay just where Skyshia said they were. 

Seraphina’s head popped up at the sound of glass breaking. Seraphina froze when she heard a grunt of pain before complete silence. It was eerie. 

“Skyshia?” Seraphina asked. “Is everything okay?”

The force told Seraphina to run, to jump out of the window and run away. 

_ “Danger!”  _ the voices in her head hissed.  _ “Run! Run away!”  _

Seraphina ignored them, feeling her heart in her throat. Her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her lightsaber. In the other room she heard the  _ whoomp whoosh  _ of another lightsaber turning on. Seraphina’s eyes fell upon Skyshia, her back turned to her from the other side of the room. In her hands was her lightsaber, purple, her favorite color. 

“Skyshia?” Seraphina asked, eyeing the broken window. “Did you break something?”

Skyshia’s eyes snapped towards Seraphina, her arms raising her lightsaber over her head as she struck the wall beside Seraphina’s head. Her happy green eyes were filled to the brim with hate, and had turned a deathly blood red. On her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets that Seraphina had never seen, but on the ends she could see a tiny motor of a small droid still attached to the end of one that had broken off in the struggle. 

“Skyshia, this isn’t you!” Seraphina cried. “Stop!”

Skyshia continued to slice the air around her. She held up her hand, holding Seraphina against the wall as she swung her blade towards her head. Seraphina struggled, pushing back with the force strong enough to send Skyshia flying through the wall. Seraphina broke free from the wall, her own lightsaber igniting as she ran outside, looking around wildly. 

“Skyshia! Come back!” she shouted, chasing after her friend who stalked into the forest.

She followed Skyshia, desperately calling after her. She used the force to try and pull her back, until she had the idea to try and call one of the bracelets from her wrist. Skyshia’s own hand shot out towards her, sending Seraphina flying backward into an electrical box that powered the main area of the school. Seraphina felt around on the ground for her lightsaber, hearing someone come up behind her. Seraphina felt something cold and hard being pressed into the back of her neck. She swallowed a sob in her throat, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Skyshia, don’t hurt me,” Seraphina said keeping her voice steady. “It’s okay. This isn’t you. I know you don’t want to hurt me.” 

For a moment Seraphina thought he mysterious figure who held her captive would let her go, feeling the cold metal being lifted from her skin. Seraphina turned, seeing Skyshia standing a few feet away from her, her eyes glaring at her as she reguarded a figure cloaked in darkness behind her.

“ _ Kill,”  _ they hissed. “ _ Kill her.” _

Skyshia didn’t hesitate as her hands produced force lightning, shooting a large beam out towards Seraphina. Seraphina felt around for her lightsaber, her hand feeling the hilt of the blade. She turned the blade back on, defending herself against the first strike, only the be thrown backward by the second one. Seraphina jerked around on the ground, her body convulsing as dots ran in front of her eyes. She heard footsteps approaching her from in front of the electrical machine, before hearing the top being torn off. Seraphina watched as Skyshia drew power from the wires, her body becoming one with the lightning.

Seraphina stood up, her body shaking as she ran through the woods, her mind buzzing. She felt Skyshia following her, more lightning striking trees as she ran by. Seraphina looked around wildly, desperate for something to distract Skyshia with. A dead log lay on the edge of the path she took. Seraphina took her chances, using the force to throw the log behind her. She heard Skyshia cry out in pain, her leg pinned underneath.

“Seraphina help me!” she cried out, reaching out towards her. 

Seraphina glanced back, seeing her friend. It was Skyshia’s face, but it wasn’t her. On the hand held out towards her lightning grew into a small ball, ready for use. Seraphina hesitated before turning away, running farther up the trail. Her chest burned from the electrical burns, and she felt blood but she didn’t know how much of it there was. 

Seraphina ran to the edge of the trail, coming out of the woods and to the edge of a cliff. Below was the ocean around the islands of Lin Sen. Seraphina turned back, seeing the black-hooded figure, not Skyshia, approaching her from behind. They lifted their own pale hand, and Seraphina felt the force move towards them, gathering power from the dark side. 

Seraphina looked back at the raging sea below, she ran a hand through her hair. The figure behind her shot a blow of energy out towards her as she jumped. Seraphina flipped in the air, avoiding the strike. She stared upward at the cliff above her, seeing the figure look down below, before they disappeared from her sight. Seraphina continued to tread water, the dark blue liquid lapping at her eyes, nose, and throat. Seraphina coughed, struggling to keep the stinging water from her throat. She felt something tug against her foot before she was dragged beneath the surf, and encountered nothing but darkness. 


	8. Stars Above Part II

**Stars Above Part II**

Altan hissed with pain as he doubled over in place. His chest ached, like he had been hit with a burning flame. Altan groaned as he shut the door to his room, ripping open his shirt. Across his chest were two burns, one over his heart and the other right below his collarbone. 

Altan curled up into a ball on the floor, shutting his eyes as he waited for the pain to cease. He had never experienced anything like this before, it wasn’t as if he was doing something that would cause burns to appear on his skin. 

A hurried knock came on his door, and he sat up, wincing with pain.

“Tam?” his mother called from the outside. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Altan said from the inside. 

Rey pushed open the door, worry filling her eyes as she examined the burns herself. Her pregnant belly was just starting to show, a small bump appearing from underneath her tunic. Her fingers ran softly over the burns before she pulled back, helping him sit up from the floor.

“Do you know what this a result of?” she asked.

“No,” Altan said, rubbing his head. “What?”

“A force bond,” Rey said. “Your father and I have, and now so do you.”

“Who could it be with?” Altan asked. 

Rey frowned, thinking for a moment before her eyes widened.

“Where is Seraphina? Weren’t you supposed to see her today?”

Altan thought for a moment before he realized if he was in this much pain, Seraphina’s had to be worse if she was the one experiencing the real burns. Altan called his lightsaber into his hand, shooting out the door despite the protests from his mother. 

“Seraphina!” Altan shouted, feeling his skin get cold. He turned around wildly, closing his eyes as he used the force to feel her location.  _ Wet, cold, deep.  _

“Shit!” Altan cursed, running to the beach as fast as he could. His throat constricted and he felt the urge to cough. His heart pounded as he realized that was the bond’s way of telling him Seraphina had survived whatever hell she had just been through. 

Altan raced down the path to the beach, his chest heaving as he found Seraphina, drenched and coughing up seawater. She looked like hell. Her hair was in tangles and matted to her skull like a wet mop. Her makeup had been smeared partially from the water and sweating. Her clothes were torn on her knees, and the blouse she wore had two distinct burn patterns, one below her heart and the other close to her collarbone. 

“Seraphina!” Altan cried, helping her from the ground. Seraphina through her arms around his neck, coughing as a sob rocked her body.

“I’m so sorry Master!” she wailed. “I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen to me! It was like she was possessed, and then she shot lightning at me and I knew it was hopeless-”

“Shhh,” Altan said, grabbing her cheeks. “Slow down.” He wiped dirt from her face with his shirt, tugging the black jacket he wore off his arms and onto her shoulders. “Tell me again, what happened?”

“I was in the girls barracks,” Seraphina said. “Getting ready with Skyshia. We were talking and I left the room for a minute to get my earrings when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Next thing I know, Skyshia is looking at me with complete and utter hatred. She attacked me, Altan. I chased her through the woods, I had no idea where she was going, but then this figure in a cloak told her to kill me and she obeyed him. She didn’t even hesitate! She used force lightning, and it hurt really bad-” 

“I know,” Altan said. “I know.” 

Seraphina frowned for a moment before her eyes moved to the burns that sat on his own skin. More tears came into her eyes as she shook her head.

“I hurt you!” she cried. “Master, I’m so sorry!”

“Seraphina, look at me!” Altan ordered, drawing her chin towards him. “You did not hurt me. I only got hurt because of the force bond that has developed between us. You didn’t hurt me, okay? Do not blame yourself.” 

Seraphina nodded, hugging his jacket closer as she shivered in the wind. Her eyes snapped open and she looked upwards towards the cliffs that lead into the woods.

“Skyshia,” she said. “We have to help her!”

“I thought you said that Skyshia was trying to kill you?” Altan asked.

“She’s being controlled by someone!” Seraphina cried. “She had on a pair of those bracelets, just like the ones Siv was wearing. We have to help her!”

Seraphina ran back towards the woods, and Altan followed her, not wanting to argue. She paused, looking through the force for Skyshia’s signature.

“I feel her,” Seraphina said. “It’s faint, but I feel her. She’s here somewhere.”

Altan looked around the maintenance area they had walked into. If he was right, this was where the radar for all communications on the island was located. The top of one of the electrical boards had been ripped off, the lights in the machine blinking.

“I’ll look this way,” Altan said, meeting Seraphina’s gaze. “If you find her, tell me.”

Seraphina nodded, tugging his jacket onto her arms and walking behind another row of machinery. Not a second later, Altan heard her scream. He raced over, finding Seraphina sobbing on the ground in front of the main radar. The machine crackled, broken and beaten with a lightsaber that remained stuck in it’s side. On top, lay the broken body of his date from the night before, Skyshia. Her eyes stared upward, glassy and dull. Her hair was singed on the ends, and her throat had been cut just like Siv. 

Altan grabbed Seraphina by the arms, shielding her against his chest.

“We need to go,” he said, staring into Skyshia’s dead face. “We need to find my parents.”

Seraphina said nothing as she continued to cry, her pain and anguish transferring into his mind. Altan felt his eyes water, choking on his own tears as he turned away, taking Seraphina with him. 

\--

“Altan is right,” Taanan said, rubbing the oil of his hands. “Communications are down. Whoever killed Ms. Knight did so on purpose so that we wouldn’t be able to contact anyone for help. My guess is that whoever is doing this is planning an attack on the Academy.”

“I just don’t understand!” Rey cried. “How could all of this happen, and I not sense any of it! Usually I would be able to feel a disturbance, but now..nothing!”

“Mom, it’s okay,” Altan said. “I’m glad you didn’t feel any of that. From what Seraphina told me the pain had to be worse for Skyshia than it was for her.” 

Rey offered him a sad smile. “I’m sorry you had to find your friend that way, sweetie,” she said. “I wish I could tell you that I would be able to stop it from happening, but I don’t even know what is going on.” 

A door opened on the opposite side of the room, Altan’s eyes snapping towards Ben Solo hung his dark cloak up on the wall before moving beside his wife.

“I came as quickly as I heard it happened,” he said, meeting her gaze. “Has the student been identified?”

Rey nodded. “One of Tam’s friends honey, Skyshia Knight. Poor dear, she didn’t get to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. It was next week.” 

Ben Solo kissed his wife’s forehead before turning towards Taanan.

“What did you find at the radar?” he asked. 

“The radar is definitely broken,” Taanan said. “Skyshia Knight was also wearing a similar pair of bracelets like the ones Siv Grishl was wearing. The thing is, Skyshia was killed with her own lightsaber, Siv wasn’t. The wound pattern doesn’t match.”

“Since when did you become a detective?” Rey teased.

“My parents were medics,” Taanan said. “I grew up around the talk. One time in my village a kid found an old lightsaber and turned it on. Almost cut his leg off. That’s how I can tell the difference relatively well.” 

Altan tuned the rest of the conversation out, his mind or rather Seraphina’s mind wandering. She refused to eat anything for dinner so he walked her back to the girl’s barracks to her room. She was reluctant to sleep, but after some work Altan was able to convince her to sleep for at least an hour or two. 

Altan froze as Seraphina began thinking of when they found Skyshia, his body filling with guilt that wasn’t his own. Altan felt guilty himself as well. If hadn’t been such an ass, and had met Seraphina for their usual lesson earlier that day, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt, and Skyshia probably wouldn’t be dead either. Somebody else would be dead, somebody Altan may or may not have known. 

“There is something else you should know,” Rey said, catching his attention. Altan could see that she was speaking to his father. “Tam has developed a force bond with Seraphina.”

Ben Solo’s eyes snapped towards his son, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“You created the bond?”

“No,” Altan said. “I don’t know how it was created. All I know is that yesterday I was fine, and then this afternoon when Skyshia was killed and Seraphina was attacked I start feeling the same pain she is experiencing.” 

“We know from experience how that can work,” Ben Solo said, taking Rey’s hand in his. “We can teach you how to minimize the pain you feel from the bond, but it cannot be broken.” 

Taanan placed a hand on Altan’s shoulder.

“How is your padawan?” he asked. “Is she holding up?  
“She was terrified,” Altan said. “She felt guilty about the entire thing. She said it was her fault, about me getting hurt and Skyshia getting killed. Survivor’s remorse I guess. She’s tired though, I can feel it. She doesn’t want to sleep even though she should.” 

“Poor kid,” Taanan said. “Being electrocuted by your best friend, that’s not fun.” 

“Seraphina was electrocuted?” Ben Solo asked. 

Altan nodded. “Whoever was controlling Skyshia made her produce force lightning, which I’ve never seen a light side Jedi do before.” 

Ben Solo turned to his wife, meeting her gaze. They remained still for a moment before Ben helped Rey up from her chair.

“It’s late,” Rey said to him. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep? It might encourage Seraphina to get some herself.”

Altan nodded, turning down the hallway and shutting the door to his room quietly. He paced around his room before giving in to his fatigue, and settling down in his bed. He lay awake, even though he could sense the rest of the main residence becoming quiet with sleep. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned on the light by his bedside table. 

His ears perked up as he heard quiet footsteps moving down the hall. He poked his head out of his room, seeing the door of the study open. Inside, Seraphina peeled through a stack of paperwork his mother had left out. Altan stood by the door, watching her for a moment.

“Can’t sleep either huh?” he asked. 

Seraphina didn’t answer, through their bond he felt the answer was yes. She was too excited by the entire experience, and Altan didn’t blame her. He stepped closer, Seraphina’s eyes shooting up to meet his.

“I thought I should try and get some work done,” she said. “I haven’t been much help lately to your mother, when I should be doing more work than usual for her right now. The woman’s pregnant for kriff’s sake!” 

Altan grabbed her wrist gently, causing her to stop writing. He pulled her into his embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“You didn’t kill Skyshia,” Seraphina said, her voice bland. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

“I wasn’t apologizing for that,” Altan said. Through their bond he thought of the fight they had the night before, and about how had almost taken off her limbs several times. All because he had let Amaro push his buttons. Seraphina held him tighter after that, walking with him back out into the hallway.

“I’m not going to sleep,” she said. 

“Neither am I,” Altan said. “Which is why we should keep each other company instead. Unless, you would rather walk back to the barracks all alone in the dark with a madman on the loose.” 

Seraphina rolled her eyes, amusement coming through their bond. Altan smiled, pushing open the door to his room. Seraphina walked in, looking at everything before a laugh escaped her lips.

“Why does this room look like a ten year old decorated it?” she asked.

“Because I did when I was ten,” Altan said, sitting on his bed. “It isn’t all bad, really. I’m not over here a lot anyways. Plus I usually just sleep in here.” 

Seraphina raised an eyebrow before she picked up an issue of Slave Girl magazine he had laying on his night table. Altan blushed, pulling it out of her hands and shoving it beneath his pillow. 

“It might surprise you, but I’ve had that for while.” 

Seraphina laughed. “It doesn’t surprise me at all, actually,” she said, sitting beside him. “You’ve always been a player.”

“How would you know that?” Altan asked.

“Your parents told me about a time when you were flirting with the female storm troopers that your Dad worked with. Your mother said it was cute and terrifying at the same time.” 

Altan rolled his eyes. “Leave it to my mother to tell you embarrassing stories about me.”

Seraphina smiled before shooting up from the bed and walking over to the bookshelf he had in his room. She held up a holo reader, smiling as she flipped through the first pages. 

“I can’t believe it!” she cried. “I used to read this all the time!”

“Super Jedi Friends?” Altan asked. “How? When I first read it, it was still in Huttanese.” 

“You can read Hutt?” Seraphina asked. 

“It isn’t hard,” Altan admitted. “It’s basically Elfish, but with a Endorian accent.” 

Seraphina set the holo reader back on the shelf as she started looking around for more things to ask him about. Altan watched her from his bed, a small smile on his lips. She had cleaned up once he had taken her back to the barracks. Her hair was combed back and in a simple ponytail. She had changed into fresh white sleeping pants and a white sleeping shirt, but she had kept his jacket on over her shoulders. Her didn’t mind she wore it, black looked good on her. 

Seraphina giggled as she held up a small blue collar in her palm.

“No way!” she cried. “You did not have a pygmy fluffernutter!” 

Altan shrugged. “I did, surprisingly. I was eleven at the time. I found it at the edge of the woods one day after one of my lessons and I ran all the way home afterwards. I showed my Dad the moment I saw him, I practically had to beg him to keep it. He’s never really wanted us to have pets. I think what convinced him was the reaction my mother had to it. She was as enthralled with it as I was. Anyways, after three months of keeping it I came home one day and couldn’t find it. I was upset for a while afterward, but then I discovered how fun it was to mess with Annika so I moved on.” 

Seraphina laughed, slipping the collar onto her wrist like a bracelet. “What was it’s name?”

“Hmm?” 

“The fluffernutter?”

“Oh! Uh..Bill..I think.” 

Seraphina laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Altan smiled, happy he had lifted her spirits with his pathetic childhood. 

“How did you pick out that name?” She asked. “Bill? I've never even heard of a name like that before!” 

“I was a weird kid,” Altan said. “I'm just glad I've passed the torch to Annika. When I was her age all the other kids were afraid of me. My mother told me when I was younger I looked a lot like my father, even more than I do now. She gave up everything so we could be a family, and even then people were still afraid of me, even them.”

Seraphina met his gaze silent before she sat down on the floor of his room, holding out her hands. There was something in her eyes he didn’t recognize, but it wasn’t pity. 

“I want to show you something,” she said, licking her lips. “If you’ll let me.” 

Altan hesitated, searching their bond for her plans but he couldn't feel anything. He sat across from her, taking her hands in his. Slowly his room faded away until he found himself in a different room, one filled with sunshine. The walls were painted a light yellow, with flowers blooming outside on the window sill. A small bed sat by the window, decorated with cloth dolls and pillows. On the floor were different slips of paper, covered with doodles in rainbow colors. 

“Where are we?” Altan asked, looking around.

“My home,” Seraphina said. “This is my room. More particularly a memory if you want to be exact.” 

Altan watched as a lump on the bed moved, and a small girl with blonde wisps sat up in the bed. It was Seraphina, when she was seven or eight. She looked almost the same she did when she was older, exempting the chubbier cheeks. 

The door to the room opened, and woman wearing long blue robes stepped by the bed. Her dark blonde hair was pinned up in a bun, her face painted with makeup. 

“My mother,” Seraphina said, shifting in her place beside Altan. “I haven’t seen her in so long. I wonder if she still looks like that.” 

_ “Seraphina,” the woman said, picking the child up in her arms. “It’s time for your bath.” _

_ “But I want to sleep Mommy,” Seraphina said. “I’m so tired.”  _

The woman frowned, turning to a man who came to the door. He had sandy blonde hair, cut short on his head with the same blue eyes that shined in Seraphina’s eyes. He wore long blue robes like his wife, with a silver belt around the waist. 

_ “Seraphina, listen to your mother,” he said. “You need to take a bath.” _

Seraphina wriggled from her mother’s grip, holding up her hand as she called one of the papers she had drawn on from the floor into her hand. She frowned, looking up at her father.

_ “But I don’t want to Daddy. I keep having bad dreams about the bath.” _

Altan stared at the picture Seraphina had drawn. It was of her mother, being drowned in the tub by figure cloaked in blue just like her father. Her parents looked to each other, horrified. 

_ “Seraphina, what is this?” her mother asked, her voice shaking. _

_ “A bad dream,” Seraphina answered, hugging her mother’s legs. “Please don’t make me take a bath Mommy. I don’t want you to die.”  _

The woman met her husband’s gaze and the scene shifted. The family was sitting in the dining room, and Seraphina was coloring on a slip of paper with her crayons. A dignitary sat with them, someone Altan didn’t recognize, but from the pendant he wore Altan could tell he was a Senator. 

_ “Madame, I assure you,” the man said, addressing Seraphina’s mother. “Canaan will be in good hands as long as you are tied with us. With our combined funds, we will be able to protect ourselves efficiently from the First Order.”  _

_ “Then I see no problem in continuing this conversation on your planet,” Seraphina’s mother said, satisfied. “There we will sign the treaty and unite our powers for the ultimate good.”  _

The man laughed as he raised the goblet he drank from. Seraphina smiled upward at him, tugging at his robes that hung downward from his arms. The man smiled at her, picking her up in his lap.

_ “And what do you have for me little one?” he asked.  _

_ “I had a dream about you,” Seraphina said innocently, giving him the paper. “Lookie.” _

The man’s eyes flew over the paper before they widened like saucers. Seraphina’s parents shifted in their seats, nervous about what their daughter had done. 

_ “This is a picture of me!” the man said, pushing Seraphina from his lap. “I’m being killed by Kylo Ren! My god!”  _

_ “It won’t happen unless you sign a paper with my parents and Kylo Ren!” Seraphina cried. “You can stop it from happening, I know it!”  _

_ “Lies! I will never join the First Order!” _ the man wailed, moving to leave the room. 

Fright covered Seraphina’s face, and she held up her hand to stop him. The bookshelf by the door quaked as the wood splintered and the top of the shelf collapsed on the dignitary, sending him unconscious and bleeding. 

_ “Seraphina!” her mother cried in horror. “How could you?!” _

_ “You’ve ruined everything!” her father shouted. In mute fury he pointed to the door. “Go to your room, now!” _

_ “I won’t hurt you!” Seraphina cried, reaching out. “Please, Mommy-” _

_ “Go away Seraphina!”  _ the woman shouted, tears in her eyes as she bent over the dignitary, addressing the wound on his head. 

Seraphina shook as she ran from the room down the hall. The memory faded into the dull gray outer edges of Seraphina’s mind. Altan opened his eyes, finding himself back in his room. 

“I know what it’s like to be feared,” Seraphina said quietly. “When it’s your own parents, you never forgive yourself.” 

Altan’s hands remained in hers, the smoothness of her skin reminding him of the fabric on his parents’ bed. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “Why would they be afraid of you so much? It was obvious you were force-sensitive.” 

“Force-sensitivity in my family is kind of a bad omen,” Seraphina said. “An ancestor of mine had a connection to a sith lord, and ever since no one in my family has been born force-sensitive, until me.” 

Altan rose from his place on the floor, holding out his hand for her to take.

“I’m not afraid of you,” he said. “Are you afraid of me?” 

Seraphina took his hand, shaking her head no. Altan kept his gaze locked with hers as he flooded their bond with comfort, and an idea of sleep that continued to evade him. Seraphina blushed, kicking off her shoes as she sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m going to warn you,” she said. “I like to cuddle.” 

“Good,” Altan said, turning the lights off as he took a spot beside her. “So do I.” 

Seraphina found a place below his chin to rest her head. Altan wrapped an arm around her waist, breathing in her scent as his eyes fluttered shut, and their bond was filled with serenity. 


	9. Just a few links

Hi guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I thought I'd take a break in-between chapters to add some visuals for part 1. If I was an artist, I would actually draw some of these pictures but sadly I do not have that type of talent. :( 

[Lin Sen](Work%20on%20presentation%20and%20compile%20evidence%20for%20rape%20culture%20in%20social%20media.%20Start%20looking%20for%20Synthesis.)\- not entirely sure where this picture was exactly taken, but this is kind of how I imagine what Lin Sen looks like. Of course a beach would be apart of it, but I think the crystal blue water and the blue sky are perfect for my visual. 

[Main Residence](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ndNd5dVVeQ8/UgTeNk1wSWI/AAAAAAAAefY/WDW4uf7YxzY/s1600/2200-sq-ft-villa-thumb.jpg)\- this is kind of how I picture the Main Residence. Ignore the color! I kind of picture it darker, like a gray color. I feel like Ben Solo would have been the one to design the house so that he could have a "palace" for his Queen (Rey). 

[Speeder Date with Skyshia](http://img06.deviantart.net/6118/i/2014/363/e/9/stargazing_by_meganerid-d8bp6s5.jpg)\- okay, I did not draw this but I think it's pretty cool! Feel free to check out the artist who did draw this picture on Deviant Art, her work is pretty awesome (like I said, I have no talent in that region) I feel like this picture is perfect for this part of chapter one because it has two people standing in one of the corners, maybe it is Altan and Skyshia :)

And now..for the characters. :) Any images included within this part of the chapter were created using Azalea's Dolls Sci-Fi Warrior game, both male and female. I do not own the game or the site from which it originated from.

Altan :) [Altan 1](https://67.media.tumblr.com/c32a0aa2f9ff013908138f9231aa918b/tumblr_o7i7aru1x41vvnenwo1_400.jpg) [Altan 2](https://65.media.tumblr.com/aaa43ab8d68e73075a4f1720640241c5/tumblr_o7i7cmV0hA1vvnenwo1_400.jpg) 

Seraphina :) [Seraphina 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ff4aaed7c07d218d409a806b1d00d49/tumblr_o7i7esArdu1vvnenwo1_400.jpg) [Seraphina 2](https://67.media.tumblr.com/c95ca20611e9896626ba0ab43863cf8f/tumblr_o7i7hm9HPR1vvnenwo1_400.jpg) [Seraphina 3](https://65.media.tumblr.com/eac79e8049267d555d1a5666d3844e29/tumblr_o7i7jeJQ4D1vvnenwo1_400.jpg)

Skyshia [Skyshia 1](https://67.media.tumblr.com/63ee7b355bce5a15fce482809026e968/tumblr_o7i7lsjKYS1vvnenwo1_400.jpg) [Skyshia 2](https://65.media.tumblr.com/9adda33fbfa8ff59d11d0d0cceb4da19/tumblr_o7i7nipmo11vvnenwo1_400.jpg) [Skyshia 3](https://67.media.tumblr.com/e1fc447ac5c05f052f9b2b80e6ea778f/tumblr_o7i7ovhMSI1vvnenwo1_400.jpg)

Siv [Siv 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a790eed16742100adb45cd6fc2016e6/tumblr_o7i7stTIY81vvnenwo1_400.jpg)

Amaro [Amaro 1](https://67.media.tumblr.com/4a76013d88879c9039dff27f60822703/tumblr_o7i88cP5JX1vvnenwo1_400.jpg)

Brody [Brody 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fdaaba0056b50d545825335f0c333533/tumblr_o7i8alFqCF1vvnenwo1_400.jpg)

Enjoy this weird exscuse for fan art! Part 2 Coming Soon!

 

 


	10. Part 2: Exposed Core

**Part II: Exposed Core**

Altan groaned as he shifted awake in his bed. Something small and sharp poked him against his cheek, his eyes shooting open as he saw Annika standing over him, her brown eyes wide as she observed him.

“Tammy, Mommy says breakfast is ready,” she said.

Altan ran a hand over his face as he nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Annika. You can go.” 

Annika glanced back at him as she walked from the room, a confused expression on her face. Seraphina stirred beside him, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed. 

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice raspy.

“Early,” Altan said, licking his hand before using the saliva to smooth the hair down that stuck up on his head. He stretched out, watching Seraphina slip her shoes back on her feet. She blushed before meeting his gaze.

“Thanks for letting me stay here with you,” she said. “I feel like I got to know you better.”

Altan smiled. “Me too.” 

Seraphina blushed deeper before biting her lip. Altan felt bravery rush through her bond before she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. She giggled, turning back to look at him as she passed through the door of his room.

“See you later,” she said.

Altan smirked as she left, shaking his head. He was fucked. She was going to ruin his life in one way or another with her laugh, her smile, the feeling of her lips against his cheek that would not leave his mind. Yes sir, he was fucked. 

Altan changed into a fresh change of clothes before popping into the dining room, sitting across from his mother who gave him a warm smile. 

“Sleep well?” she asked. “I know yesterday was stressful for you.”

“I’ll be fine Mom,” Altan said, stabbing a piece of fruit with a fork before popping it into his mouth. “Hopefully I won’t find any dead bodies today. Is it weird that I hope I never have to say that again?”

“Not at all,” Ben Solo muttered, reading something in a gray folder. He met his wife’s gaze, holding it for a few moments before turning back to the folder. Altan knew this was their way of communicating with each other through their bond. Maybe he and Seraphina could communicate like that someday?

“Mommy, can Bradley come sleep with me in my room?” Annika asked.

Rey frowned. “Why do you want Bradley to sleep with you Annika? He needs to focus on his training. Besides, he has his own bed in the boy’s barracks.”

“Tammy got to sleep with a girl!” Annika protested. “I want to have a sleepover too! It’s not fair Tammy gets to sleep with his friends!” 

Altan’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning red as his parents both stared at him. 

“What girl?” Ben Solo asked, a small grin coming onto his lips. “The same one you went out with the other night?”

“Nope,” Altan said, refusing to meet his father’s gaze. “Entirely different girl.” Altan shot a glare at Annika who grinned evilly. He had no idea she had seen Seraphina snuggled up against his chest. 

“Annika, why don’t you and Aiden go play?” Rey asked. “Your father and I need to talk to your brother, alone.” 

Annika frowned. “Is it about sex?” she asked making a face. 

Altan slammed his head down onto the table in embarrassment as Ben Solo filled the room with his laughter. Rey just ushered Annika and Aiden from the room before pressing her hands to her pregnant belly.

“I don’t want to lecture you this morning,” she said. “But I will anyway. Tam, did you have sex last night?”

“No! God Mom! Why-why would you even ask me that! No!” 

Ben Solo continued to laugh, even harder, clutching his chest.

“Do keep going,” he said. “Please! This is absolutely amusing!” 

Rey shot her husband a look before sitting down across from Altan.

“Do you know what happens?” she asked. “When you have sex?”

“For kriffs sake Mom, I’M A VIRGIN!” Altan shouted. “I’M A FUCKING VIRGIN! I didn’t have sex last night, and I probably never will now thanks to you!” 

A glass dropped behind them, and the family turned, seeing Taanan standing behind them looking horrified.

“I’ll come back later,” he said. “This seems important.”

“No! Taanan please stay!” Altan cried. “It might make her change the subject with you around.” 

Taanan reluctantly took a seat beside Altan, looking away as he took a sip of coffee. Ben Solo rubbed his eyes, settling down as he slid the folder across the table.

“Due to the events that transpired yesterday,” Ben Solo said. “We need a new radar.”

“Can’t you just go buy one?” Altan asked, flipping through the folder.

“No, I cannot,” Ben Solo said, his voice shaking with lingering laughter. “With your mother pregnant, and the attacks that keep occurring here at the academy, neither of us can leave. But we trust you entirely to go buy a new radar in Coruscant from the dealer. While you are there you can notify Skyshia Knight’s family of her death. Without the radar we weren’t able to send a message to her family.” 

Altan nodded, rising from his place at the table. 

“I guess I’ll go tell Seraphina she needs to pack.” 

“You’re going to take Seraphina with you?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“Of course I am,” Altan said. “She’s my padawan.” 

Rey looked proudly at her son as he exited the room. She turned to her husband, whispering loud enough for Taanan to hear.

“Do you think she was the one with him last night?”

“Most definitely,” Ben Solo said, kissing her cheek. 

\--

“I’m honored you wanted to bring me with you,” Seraphina said, twirling around in the co-pilot chair. “It’s been awhile since I’ve left Lin Sen. 4 years I think.” 

“8 years for me,” Altan said keeping his eyes trained outside the front window. “I guess that’s the price you have to pay when your parents are both masters of a Jedi Academy.” 

Seraphina rose from her seat beside him, pulling her straightened blonde hair up into a ponytail. Her hair was still damp from her short time in the fresher before they boarded the  _ Intrepid _ , as Altan had named it. The ship was styled after an old First Order command shuttle, with the weapons of a Resistance fighter and the speed of an old world Rebel ship. It was perfect! 

“I’m glad you came with me,” Altan said. “This trip wouldn’t have been the same without you.” 

“What exactly are we going to be doing?” Seraphina asked. “Besides buying a new radar?”

“My parents want us to notify Skyshia’s family of her death,” Altan said. “My social skills aren’t as great as yours so I figured you could do most of the talking.”

Seraphina reached across the control panel, grabbing his hand. She gave it a friendly squeeze, and offered him a brave smile. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said. “Besides, you like people. You just don’t want to admit it.”

Altan laughed, rising from his chair as the ship glided into a comfortable pace. He pressed in the coordinates to Coruscant before reclining on a chair in the lounge area. He closed his eyes, feeling slightly drowsy. Through their bond he could feel Seraphina’s thoughts drifting across the room. She thought of their time they spent together the night before. More importantly, Altan could feel Seraphina’s jealousy towards Skyshia. He smirked, wondering how he could tease her. 

“Jealous of somebody?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?” Seraphina asked, her head snapping towards him.

Altan moved forward, standing over her as he cornered her against the wall. He rested both of his arms on opposite sides of her body, his gaze burning into hers. 

“Thinking about last night?” he asked. “You know, Annika saw you in my bed this morning. My mother got the wrong idea and thought we had fucked.” 

Seraphina frowned. “Do you have to use that type of language?” she asked. 

“You curse all the time!” Altan cried leaning closer, his voice turning husky. “You are no saint.”

Seraphina shifted beneath his gaze, and Altan smirked as he received the reaction he wanted from her. Seraphina glared at him as he cupped her cheek with his hands. She leaned slightly into his touch, biting her lip.

“You want something from me,” he whispered. “What is it?”

“I want nothing from you,” Seraphina said.

“We both know that is a lie padawan,” Altan said, his breath tickling her cheeks. 

He moved closer to her lips, hovering far enough from her lips that he could almost taste her. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss her, he did, but teasing her was fun. Altan moved like he was going to kiss her, he watched as Seraphina’s eyes fluttered closed. He was drawn to her like a magnet, he couldn’t resist the pull she had on him. His lips brushed slightly against hers before he pulled away, meeting her gaze.

“What do you want from me padawan?” he asked again.

Seraphina opened her mouth to answer before an electronic beep from the cockpit interrupted them. Altan hesitated before he moved up into the cockpit, flipping a few more switches as he buckled himself back into seat. 

“It’s time to land!” he shouted back to Seraphina. “Ready to get caught in the worst traffic you’ve ever seen?” 

Seraphina laughed as they descended into the Coruscant airspace. Altan watched as she gazed out the window in wonder. He was sure that she had been to city before, but he didn’t say anything. The smile on her face sent shocks throughout his body, making him grin himself. 

“Where exactly are we landing this thing?” he asked. “You said that you knew of a landing pad we could use?”

“My parent’s home,” Seraphina’s said. “That’s why I came here to Coruscant in the first place before Lin Sen. I thought I could just live in the summer house without any worries. Don’t worry, they haven’t used it since I was a baby.” 

Altan followed Seraphina’s instructions, moving the ship above a small penthouse suite with a balcony that overlooked the older sections of the city. From the air he could see some of the furniture inside, along with the lap pool that sat close to the balcony edge. 

“Old money,” Seraphina said, reading his thoughts through their bond. “From my father’s side of the family. My mother came from money too, but her family wasn’t as well of as my father’s.” 

“You don’t need to tell me,” Altan said. “My father’s grandmother was the Queen of Naboo and his mother was Princess of Alderaan. I understand  _ old money.”  _

Altan landed the  _ Intrepid _ , happy to move about the ship and walk onto the flight deck. He followed Seraphina inside, using the force to turn on a few lights. 

The penthouse almost looked like a mansion, it could have been a mansion if it had more floors. The deep red carpets were paired with tall white pillars circled with gold and silver. The chairs looked as if they were made from a silken fabric, the way they reflected in the light. Altan was reluctant to touch them, fearing he might smear dirt or oil on the delicate fibers. 

Seraphina moved around slowly at first, picking up a few vases, turning over different knick knacks that decorated the sitting area. A smile came across her face as she uncovered a white grand piano. She sat down quietly on the bench, moving her fingers gently over the keys.

“My mother used to play piano all the time,” she said. “She taught me a little, but I don’t remember much. It was a long time ago.”

Altan sat down beside her. “Your parents have good taste,” he said. “I think we should be comfortable here for a few days. But we do need to buy the radar tonight. I’d rather not put it off any longer. If we could find a dealer that could send it ahead to Lin Sen that would be perfect.”

Seraphina rose from her seat. “I think I know of a guy who does that on the West Side,” she said, fingering a pamphlet that sat by the balcony on a small table. She nodded, motioning for Altan to come look over her shoulder. “Rusty Reardan,” she said. “Exclusive discount radars with free shipping on orders over 3000 credits.” 

“Perfect,” Altan said. “Fits right in our budget. I’ll go unload the speeder. Hopefully he’ll have a 6a-class Radar in stock.” 

Seraphina said nothing as he walked back out onto the tarmac. From behind him, he could see her moving the furniture around, and opening doors to the adjoining rooms. After a few minutes he heard Seraphina’s soft steps behind him. She had taken off the jacket she had worn on the ship, fixing a belt around her waist that held her lightsaber. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a matching band in her hair. 

“Ready to go?” she asked Altan.

Altan flicked on a few switches of the speeder, feeling the machine power up underneath his fingers. He nodded. “Ready when you are padawan.” 

\--

“We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves while we are here,” Altan said. “If the intelligence my Uncle Finn sent my parents was true, there is a chance that there are a few old First Order sympathizers that may or may not want me dead. So, while we are here, we need to limit our use of the force, and we’ll need to use fake names. When we buy the radar my mother wanted me to use my birth name, Tameron Solo.” 

“Okay,” Seraphina said. “Should I use a different name as well?”

Altan frowned. “I’m not sure. Think of one. If we don’t have to use it, which I hope we won’t, you can keep it for another time.” 

Seraphina nodded, looking away as she went deep into thought. Altan pulled the speeder beside the small outlet, his eyes greedily falling on the radar the Lin Sen academy desperately needed. Seraphina pulled the hood of her cloak above her head, hiding everything but her lips from peering eyes. 

“I’ll stay out here,” she said. “I’ll keep an eye on the speeder.”

Alran raised an eyebrow, searching their bond until he realized she was thinking of the memory he had plucked from her mind the night of their fight. Altan looked around, recognizing the machinery in the background. Seraphina had been here before, this was where she was attacked before she came to Lin Sen. 

“Why would you tell me to come here?” he cried, grabbing her hands. “Seraphina, if this place causes you pain, we should never come here. I’m sure there are other radar outlets-”

“No,” Seraphina said, her eyes meeting his from underneath the hood. “This is the only place that will ship a radar as far as Lin Sen for free. We need to come here. My comfort is not worth Lin Sen not having the ability to communicate for help.” 

Altan sighed. He didn’t want to fight her, but he didn’t want her to suffer either. 

“Pardon me?” a familiar voice said behind him. He turned, seeing a graying humanoid man. He looked just like the Rhodian that had forced Seraphina into the small room with the other men, except older. His hair had started to fall out, revealing the reptilian head underneath. His yellow eyes were dim, like a dying flashlight. Altan contained the anger he felt, seeing the man, and pulled out a pamphlet of what he needed.

“Are you Rusty Reardan?” he asked. 

“That’s what they call me,” the Rhodian said, flicking his tongue. “My girls call me Master Xin. What do you want from my shop today?” 

Altan’s eyes flicked over to Seraphian who remained still, poised like a statue. 

“I need a 6-a class radar, stat,” Altan said, shoving the paperwork into his hands. “We work on a military base and our communications have been knocked out. I heard you are the only dealer in town that will ship as far as Lin Sen.”

“That’s right,” Rusty Reardan said, flipping through the pamphlet Altan had forced into his hands. “I did not know there was a military base all the way out on Lin Sen. Seems like a waste. It’s so far away from the inner rim, and it’s not even close to any of the planets in the outer rim.” 

Altan glared at him. “I don’t need you to ask questions. I just need the radar. Will you sell it to me, or not?”

Rusty Reardan narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze to Seraphina. His hungry eyes moved up her legs. Seraphina shifted on her feet, feeling his eyes appraising her body. He smirked when his eyes fell upon her chest and Altan moved in his line of vision.

“If you don’t mind, my sister is ill. I would prefer if you left her out of the conversation.”

“I don’t believe she is your sister at all,” Rusty Reardan said, calling over one of his workers. He spoke to them quickly in Rhodanese before turning back towards Altan. “I’d recognize the body of one of my girls anywhere. Little Angel, where have you been my precious? You always brought me so much money!” 

Seraphina ripped off her hood, glaring at Rusty Reardan with burning eyes. Altan could see she had been crying, but he only sensed anger coming from their bond. 

“I’ve been where I belong,” Seraphina. “I’m not your property, Reardan. I never was.”

Rusty laughed before he grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him. “You owe me a debt. I never thought you would be stupid enough to come back here. I might as well shove you back in the dungeon with the others!” 

Altan’s hand went to his lightsaber and he froze, thinking of how the other shoppers would react. If he attacked Reardan there was a chance the radar would never be delivered to Lin Sen. He took a deep breath, concentrating as he inserted himself into Rusty’s mind. He whispered his directions quickly, pulling out before Rusty could realize it was him. He let go of Seraphina, returning to the business-like demeanor he had before he had started looking at Seraphina’s legs. 

“One radar for Tameron Solo,” he said. “Anything else for you my good man?” 

“No,” Altan said, waving his hand in front of his eyes. “You will forget Seraphina was here. You never saw her again. She owes you no debt, and you will go down to the dungeon and let the others have in your possession go.” 

Rusty blinked. “I will forget Seraphina was here. I never saw her again. She owes me no debt. I will go down to the dungeon and let the others I have in my possesion go.” 

After repeating Altan’s orders in a mantra like tone, Rusty turned and left, ducking into the back part of his booth. Seraphina stared at Altan, her eyes shining. Through their bond, he could feel a mix of emotions. Relief, fright, guilt, shame.

“Stop that,” Altan ordered, grabbing her hands. “You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“Aren’t we supposed to stay under the radar?” Seraphina asked. 

“I doubt that Rusty Reardan will tell the First Order we are here,” Altan said. “Even if he does, he doesn’t know where we are going.”

“He will know where the radar is being delivered,” Seraphina said. 

Altan thought for a moment, his head snapping up as a tall gangly aid in a jumpsuit approached them.

“M-m-mr. Solo?” they asked. He held out a clipboard. “Sign here.”

Altan signed his name, pulling the aid closer by the cuff of his sleeve.

“I do hope we can have your bosses discretion?” he asked. “I’d hate to have a reason for retaliation.”

“Of course s-s-s-sir,” the aid stuttered. “I w-w-will make sure the radar is delivered on time.” 

“Good man,” Altan said, smiling, clapping a hand on his shoulder before meeting Seraphina’s gaze. “Let’s go.” 

Seraphina hesitated as they walked away, frowning. 

“Is something wrong?” Altan asked.

“I could have sworn I’ve felt that boy before,” Seraphina said. “He must have been working here the same time I was. Rusty was never really impartial towards new slaves as long as they were compliant.” 

Altan frowned, his gaze moving back to the booth. The aid they had spoken to came from the entrance, looking around before saying something into a comm on his wrist. Altan was good at reading lips over the years, there was a time when his parents moved their lips as they spoke to each other through the force, His father wasn’t particularly fond of his snooping, especially when it was a private moment.  _ Delivery at Pandemonium, tonight,  _ were the first words Altan could make out clearly. As he stood from this distance, it was harder to make out, but his hand went for his lightsaber once the next words rolled of the aid’s lips and into his mind.  _ They’re here.  _

Altan grabbed Seraphina by the hand, pulling her back onto the speeder. 

“We need to disappear,” he said. “Now!”

“What’s going on?!” Seraphina cried as they sped away from the parking deck. 

Altan moved their speeder into the traffic, inserting their speeder into a crowd of other silver colored ships. If someone was following them, hopefully they would be harder to find. 

“The aid is working for the First Order,” Altan choked out, looking behind him. 

“That doesn’t explain how I recognized his presence!” Seraphina called out, hanging onto a bar on the side of the speeder for support. 

Altan looked back behind them. “Do you sense anyone following us?” he asked.

Seraphina concentrated, her eyebrows crinkling. “No. If someone was following us we lost them.”

Altan let out a sigh of relief, pulling their speeder onto a nearby parking deck. He collapsed against the wheel, turning to look back at Seraphina. “This was just as my parents feared,” he said. “People are going to try and kill me. Since you’re with me, you are marked for death as well.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Seraphina said, her voice strong. She met Altan’s gaze. “Just tell me what we need to do next.” 

Altan’s mind went back to what the aid said before they took off.  _ Delivery tonight at Pandemonium.  _ Pandemonium, if anything, had to be a club on the West Side of the city. Altan formulated a plan in his brain, communicating his idea through their bond. Seraphina smiled slowly, an idea popping into her head. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “We’ll be able to get close enough to him tonight to get the info we want. I’ll make sure of that.” 


	11. Potential for Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end of work for visuals!

**Potential for Darkness**

“Are you sure about this?” Altan asked, digging through the closets in the master bedroom of the penthouse. 

Seraphina poked her head up from a trunk on the opposite end of the room, cocking her head to the side as she smile. “Positive. Besides, I don’t think my parents will mind us borrowing one outfit. They left these clothes behind for a reason. I doubt they’ll miss them. Lucky thing you and my father are so close in size.” 

Seraphina walked up to him, her bare feet padding softly against the carpet. She held a white shirt up to him, nodding as she measured the length. 

“This should do nicely with the red trousers,” she said. “Do you have a pair of black boots?”

“Yes,” Altan said, laughing slightly. “Since when do I not have black? And why exactly am I having to experience a makeover just to find a guy in a club?”

“Because Pandemonium is one of the hottest clubs in Coruscant,” Seraphina said, crossing her arms. “If First Order sympathizers are here in the capital, they’ll be everywhere. We can’t look like ourselves. You look like a sith and I look like a jedi. We need to blend in.” 

Altan didn’t say anything else as he slipped the white shirt over his black tank top. Seraphina batted his hands away as she buttoned it, tucking the tail into the crimson colored pants she had him put on. 

“Perfect,” she chimed. “One final touch should do it.” 

Seraphina walked back towards the closet, her back turned away from him. She bent down, frowning as she tried to tug something from the closet floor. Altan’s eyes wandered, as he started to admire her body. He hoped she wouldn’t be able to feel what he was thinking through their bond, and Altan would never admit this aloud, but his padawan had an  _ ass _ . Altan smirked to himself, thinking about what it would be like if he started spanking Seraphina every time she made a snide comment during their training. 

“I think I found it!” Seraphina called from within the closet. “It’s stuck. Can you help me?”

Altan crouched beside her, sticking his head in between the musty clothes. “What do I need to do?” 

“Pull,” Seraphina grunted. “I have no idea what it is stuck on, but I sure as hell would like to see you in this jacket.”

Altan felt around in the dark, feeling Seraphina’s hands on a sleeve of leather cloth. He pulled, feeling the same frustration she was. He pulled again, feeling it loosen.

“I think I got it,” he said. 

Seraphina shrunk back from the closet, waiting for him to come back out. Altan pulled on the sleeve of the leather jacket again, freeing it from the clutches of a door in the back of the wardrobe. He fell backwards on top of Seraphina, using his elbows to prop himself up on the floor.

“You okay?” he asked, noticing they were only inches away from each other.

Seraphina nodded, meeting his gaze for a moment before she focused on the sleeve of the jacket. From what Altan saw in the daylight it wasn’t damaged, which was good. She held to jacket out to him, helping him slip it over his head. 

“Perfect,” she said. “Now you look more like the average clubber. Except for your hair. We might need to fix that.”

“Are you crazy woman?” Altan cried. “You are not cutting my hair!”

“I’m not saying we have to!” Seraphina fought back. “We might just need to comb it a different way. Maybe a style with gel?” 

Altan raised an eyebrow, pouting as Seraphina began running her fingers through his curls. 

“Is this really necessary?” he asked, ignoring every urge he had to tell her he liked what she was doing. He was pretty good at feigning annoyance. 

“Yes,” Seraphina said, tugging a comb through his hair. “Now shut up and be compliant.” 

Altan frowned at her through the mirror. “Has anyone ever told you how much of a bitch you can be sometimes?”

“Funny,” Seraphina said in his ear. “I thought you liked my bitchiness.” 

“I do,” Altan muttered, crossing his arms. “I just don’t like it when it happens to be on the subject of my hair.” 

Seraphina laughed, shaking her head as she finished combing his hair. “All done,” she said. “You’re ready to go.”

Altan looked at his reflection in the mirror, recognizing himself after a few moments. He looked slightly different, good enough not to draw attention to himself. He looked average. 

Seraphina pulled off the white coat she wore, revealing a red dress similar in color to his pants. The high collar hid her neck, but a diamond shaped hole below her collarbone showed the swells of her breasts. Seraphina felt around in the closet, pulling out a black belt before synching it around her waist. 

Altan frowned. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing,” he said, feeling the blush rising on his cheeks. “I've just never seen you in anything that isn't white. You look..good.” 

Seraphina blushed, pulling on a pair of tall black boots. She rubbed off her pastel colored makeup, changing into darker colors that matched her dress. She shook her hair down onto her shoulders before turning around to show Altan the finished product. 

“I'm ready,” she said. “Now all we have to do is hide our lightsabers.” 

Altan stuffed his into his pocket before bending down to be at the same level of Seraphina’s knees. 

“Do you think it would fit in your boot?” He asked. 

“I wouldn't be able to get it out quickly enough,” Seraphina said. 

An idea popped into Altan’s head. He dug through the closet, his eyes falling on a box garters that lay in the back of the closet. 

“Here,” he said, tossing Seraphina one. “That might do it.” 

Seraphina slipped the silk fabric up her thigh, meeting his gaze before turning around to hike up her skirt. Altan smirked again, stealing another look at her ass. She would kill him if she knew he was staring and then probably give him a lecture about objectifying women. Altan respected women, he was far more afraid of his mother than his father, but there was something about pretty girls that always sent his brain into an imbalance. 

Seraphina turned around, frowning at his smirk.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Altan said, offering her a smile. “Just thinking about something.” 

Seraphina narrowed her eyes, dipping into their bond before he gently pushed her out. 

“Let’s focus on what we need to do,” he said, meeting her gaze. His eyes darkened as he realized how close they were to each other. “I believe we have a club to get to.”

\--

Seraphina’s hips swayed as they entered the club. Altan knew what she was doing the moment she started scanning the room. It was a little game of hers, an exercise they did together during training. She would try and search through other people’s minds while Altan created different distractions. She had gotten stronger in her abilities ever since they started, an Altan loved to create distractions. Altan slipped an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her upper thigh. Seraphina met his eyes for a moment as a blush rose onto her cheeks.  _ One point for Altan. _

Altan looked around the room too, feeling around in the force for any disturbances or presences that screamed: danger! He felt nothing, which disappointed him. His focus snapped back to the present, as he realized he and Seraphina had sat down at the bar.

“Two Jawa juices please,” he said. “Extra hard.” 

“Wouldn't it be better if we didn’t drink?” Seraphina asked.

“We’re supposed to blend in, remember?” Altan asked. “Besides, as long as we don’t have three or four cups each I doubt we will pass out.” 

Seraphina hesitantly took a sip of the liquor, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Altan downed half of the contents in his glass, grinning at the amazement that filled her eyes.

“How?” she asked. “How can you handle this swill?”

Altan shrugged. “Let’s just say when I’m with my dad we do a lot more than train sometimes. What my mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

Seraphina laughed, sliding her cup towards him. 

“Feel free to have my drink,” she said. “I think I’ll be fine without it.”

Altan shrugged, chugging the rest that was in his cup before his eyes landed on a booth in the south corner of the club. He squinted, trying to make out the figure in the back.

“I can’t see,” he said, leaning closer to Seraphina. “Can you tell if that’s our man?”

Seraphina squinted before shaking her head. 

“Sorry master, I’m as blind as you are.” 

Altan hissed, pushing his empty cup back towards the bartender. His eyes flashed as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Seraphina’s hand, pulling her towards the south corner of the club. He stopped in the middle of a crowd of party-goers, who were currently dancing to a song that he did not know.

“Dance with me!” he shouted. “You might be able to see him better from this angle! I’d turn around and look but I think I would draw attention to myself!” 

Seraphina nodded, copying another girl as she slipped her hands up and around Altan’s neck. She ground against him, almost like she were humping him as she pressed her body against his. Altan’s throat clenched, the feelings of desire coursing through his veins. He couldn’t kiss her here, not now. It needed to be a private moment, a different one. Something they could remember. Seraphina’s eyes darted over his shoulder before she met his gaze. 

“It’s him,” she said in his ear. “He’s right behind you.” 

Altan felt the urge to reach down in his pocket and draw his lightsaber but he ignored it as another figure approached the aid. Altan didn’t recognize the figure underneath the hood, but Seraphina froze. 

“Do you know him?” Altan asked.

“Yes,” Seraphina said. “That’s my uncle, Yael Cloudian. I haven’t seen him in years. What is he doing here?”

Seraphina continued to grind against Altan, struggling to keep up her facade. Altan’s eyes found a couch that sat directly across from the aid and her uncle. He pushed her slowly towards it, sitting down on the comfortable fabric as Seraphina straddled his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair before attaching her lips to his ear lobe. 

“ _ Can you hear what they’re saying? _ ” she asked through their bond.

Altan nodded, moving his hands up and down her back. His eyes darted back and forth from the aid to Seraphina’s uncle. 

“Did you bring what my boss asked for?” the aid asked.

Seraphina’s uncle raised a bleached eyebrow before reaching into his jacket and setting a pair of silver bracelets down on the table. 

“I can’t keep sneaking these out,” he said. “My mother has started to ask questions. These are family heirlooms, not weapons.”

“Perhaps we need to raise the price then?” the aid asked. “I do hope you won’t follow your brother’s example and skip town. He and that wife of his owe my boss money, especially after all these years supplying us with the supplies we’ve needed for our mindcontrol implements.” 

Seraphina gasped beside Altan, burying her head in his collarbone. 

“Shhh,” Altan said. “It’s okay. I’m sure they weren’t doing anything too bad.” 

“Then why set a price for their heads?” Yael asked. “If it weren’t for my brother contacting you, you might not have never found weapons for your desires.” 

The aid smiled before rising from his seat. 

“I’ll be telling my boss you delivered tonight as usual, he will be very pleased. But there is another thing he wanted from you.”

“What is that?” Yael asked.

“Your niece, Seraphina, was recently spotted here in the city with another Jedi by the name of Tameron Solo. Has she contacted you? Have you seen her? Would you know where she would go?” 

Altan turned his body away from the pair, his hand dipping into his pocket to touch the hilt of his lightsaber. Seraphina seemed to do the same, pretending to continue to nip at his ear lobe. The men passed by them, paying no attention to either of them as they passed by. Seraphina made sure her head was ducked down as her uncle went by. Altan narrowed his eyes at the man, feeling the guilt and shame that ran through his veins. 

“No,” he said. “I have not seen my niece in..ten years. I’m sure wouldn't recognize her.” 

The aid brought out a holo-tablet, showing Yael footage from the radar junkyard. Yael squinted at the footage, his face turning void of any emotion as a picture of Seraphina flashed into the air. 

“That’s Seraphina?” he asked. “She looks so beautiful. Like her mother.” 

“Don’t worry about your niece,” the aid said. “No harm will come to her, as long as she stays out of our way. Make sure she knows that.” 

Yael bowed his head and nodded, making his way out of the club. The aid looked around before ducking out the opposite door. Seraphina’s chest heaved as she met Altan’s gaze.

“What have they done?” she asked. “Don’t they know that they are hurting people?”

“We need to go back to the penthouse,” Altan said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out the door of the club. Now that your uncle knows you are here, he might go there.”

“Too late,” Seraphina said, her gaze focused on a figure behind them.

Altan turned, igniting his lightsaber to meet the neck of Yael Cloudian. The man held up his hands, tears gathering in his eyes.

“I saw you in the club,” he said, talking to Seraphina. “I could tell it was you from your eyes. Why are Seraphina? Why did you leave home?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Seraphina said. “But you! You have a choice! Don’t you know that the bracelets you are selling to that bastard are being used to kill innocent jedi?” 

“Seraphina, listen to me,” Yael said, reaching out towards her. Altan moved his blade closer to Yael’s jugular, causing the man to stop. 

“Not another step,” Altan said. “She may be on the lightside, but I’m a different story.” 

Seraphina moved behind Altan, fixing a glare upon her uncle. 

“Because of you,” she said. “My friend is dead. She wasn’t even 17. The communications for the academy are also knocked out. Because of you, over two-hundred people can’t call for help. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths?” 

“Seraphina, listen to me!” Yael cried. “We had to do it. Your mother, your father, they had to. We weren’t given a choice! It all started after you left, your mother was inconsolable. They contacted old friends, perhaps too many to try and find you, but they weren’t successful. You had disappeared. Their vulnerability got the attention of a man, I do not know his name. I’ve never met him in person, but your parents, they have. They worked for him, supplying him with bracelets like the ones I had given his aid tonight. This man, he only wants the bracelets because of our family's connection to a sith lord of the Empire.” 

“The Empire?” Seraphina asked. “I don’t understand. It’s not like any of us are related to this sith lord.” 

Yael bowed his head. 

“Please Seraphina,” Yael said. “I cannot speak of it here.”

Seraphina met Altan’s gaze.

“ _ What should we do? _ ” she asked through their bond. 

_ “I would say we could take him back to the penthouse, _ ” Altan said. “ _ But there is no telling what he would do if we did that. Is there another place we could go? _ ”

Seraphina hesitated before she nodded. Altan lowered his lightsaber, grabbing onto Yael’s shoulder tightly. 

“Move it,” he hissed into Yael’s ear.

The man complied, following Seraphina to their speeder. Altan sat in the back with Yael as Seraphina drove, flying through the noisy downtown of the city before landing on a small area in the outskirts. The speeder parts hissed as she parked. Altan could sense the darkside on this side of the city, but its presence had faded dramatically over the years. 

“Okay,” Seraphina said, crossing her arms. “What do you have to tell me? Is it about my parents?”

“Yes,” Yael said. “Your mother and father would never tell you the truth, but seeing as how you are here, you are bound to find out anytime.”

“What are you talking about?” Seraphina asked.

“Your father, my brother, is not your father,” Yael said, his voice breaking. “Before you were born, your parents had trouble conceiving. Your mother, she blamed herself. She went searching for a cure. She found herself on the planet of Elysium in the inner core. There, she ran into a man who promised her a child she desired. I don’t think she knew it at first, but she did conceive you. The man she met, he is your real father.”

“What does this have to do with the sith?” Seraphina asked. 

“That man she met,” Yael said. “He was no ordinary man. No one knows where he came from, his origins, if he is even alive or dead, but he claimed to be descended from Darth Sidious himself, the Emperor Palpatine.” 

Altan did a double take. He had seen holos of the man numerous times. His father collected items from the Empire era as a “hobby” as his mother lovingly put it. Seraphina had his blue eyes, sharp like clouds before a thunderstorm. Her hair was a similar color of blonde to the Emperor’s. Altan did not know what her supposed father looked like, but he assumed she inherited most of her features from him.

“Your parents were so fearful once they discovered you were force-sensitive,” Yael continued. “Your mother feared the worst, knowing who your great-grandfather was. She feared you would go to the dark-side.” 

“Seraphina is powerful in the light,” Altan hissed, igniting his lightsaber. “Even if she does have potential to be dark, it doesn’t matter. Her family doesn’t matter. What matters is why, why you and her parents have been supplying the very weapons to the people who are trying to kill every Jedi at the Academy on Lin Sen.” 

“The one who approached your parents after you left, he knew that you were related to Palpatine. He wanted to take you, to where I don’t know,” Yael said. “Your parents made a deal, they would supply his organization with bracelets made of a special metal, found in the core of Nibiru. When cultivated correctly, it can be used to control minds.” 

“Why did they run away?” Seraphina asked. “That aid said that they had skipped town.” 

“I don’t know,” Yael said. “I have just been making deliveries when I have been asked, so that my life is spared. I don’t ask any questions. I know that I will not get an answer.” 

Altan met Seraphina’s gaze. Her eyes were heavy with emotion. He pushed through their bond, trying to find the words to offer her some level of comfort. Seraphina broke eye contact, turning away from her uncle. 

“Do you believe them?” she asked. “That their fear is true? I am not who I think I am, but a monster?”

“I’ve seen it since you were a child,” Yael spoke softly. “You are strong with the force. But there is something else, pulling at you as well. The dark side. It has always been there, lurking. One day, it will call to you. The only question I have for you is, will you answer it?” 

\---

 

 

 

 

 


	12. A Dark Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals at the end of chapter!

Seraphina was silent during their ride back into the city. She said nothing as she climbed out of the speeder, stalking into the penthouse. Altan rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with a pity party.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he said, shutting the glass doors to the balcony. Seraphina’s head snapped upward, meeting his gaze. “We aren’t doing this tonight.”

“Doing what?” she asked.

“ _ Poor pitiful me _ ,” Altan said. “That’s what my mom used to call it when I would pout. I won’t deal with your pouting or moping.” 

Seraphina glared at him. “Fine,” she said, storming across the room. “I’d rather be alone tonight anyway.” 

Altan held up his hand, using the force to create bindings that would drag her back across the room towards him. Seraphina broke free of one, pushing away from him.

“Leave the me fuck alone!” she hissed.

“No!” Altan yelled. “You aren’t doing this, not tonight. Not ever!”

“I can fucking pout if I want!” Seraphina yelled back. “How would you feel if your whole life you were told one person was your father, and then you find out from the person that is supposed to be your uncle that you are descended from Satan himself! You don’t want to deal with my pouting, fine. You don’t fucking have to--”

“For fucks sake Seraphina!” Altan screeched. “My father is fucking Kylo Ren! Kylo Fucking Ren! I understand completely about legacies and being in certain families that may or may not have been on the dark side of things. My dad watched as the Hosnian System was destroyed, he tortured hundred, killed thousands! You want to know the first thing someone said to me when they found out I was his son?  _ He looks like a killer, just like his father.  _ Guess what Seraphina? I am a killer, just like they said I would be! I conjured a force storm when I was ten that created a portal that almost killed my parents, but it didn’t spare the workers, the innocents that were on the ship at the same time. People died because of me, because of what I did! I have the same blood on my hands, just like my father, but that doesn’t mean my life has to turn out the same as his! Yes, you are related to a horrible man who did terrible things, but don’t make the same mistake I did and let it rule over your life! We have a chance Seraphina to change ourselves for the better! We can be who we want to be! Screw our legacies! Who gives a fuck who our fathers are? It sure as hell doesn’t matter that much to me anymore! The only way we are going to find who is killing the jedi at the academy and using the mind control bracelets is if both of us have clear minds. So I need you, to fucking grow up and to do it now!” 

Altan’s chest heaved as he finished his rant. He ran a hand through his hair, his temper that ran on a short fuse getting the best of him. Seraphina remained quiet in front of him, her eyes cold and hard. Altan shook his head, turning away from her.

Seraphina used the force to grab him, turning him around. She grabbed the collar of his jacket, mashing her lips against his. The kiss was rough, angry, unlike the one Altan pictured they would have. She tugged her fingers through his hair, messing up the style she had combed it into hours before. Altan’s tongue dove into her mouth as his hands held her against him. Seraphina pulled away first, wiping her lips with her fingers.

“Fuck you Tameron Solo,” she hissed. “Fuck you and your stupid fucking ability to be right when I’m wrong.” 

Altan held out his arms, offering her a hug.

“Come here,” he said.

Seraphina rolled her eyes, giving into his embrace. She tucked her head into the same spot beneath his chin, closing her eyes. They remained perfectly still for what seemed like forever. Altan was perfectly content to stay this way for the rest of his life as long as it meant she didn’t leave his side. 

“I’m sorry Altan,” Seraphina said. “There’s no excuse for my behavior.” 

“Forget about it,” Altan said, meeting her gaze. “You keep me in check, I figured I should do the same for you. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be allowed to express your emotions, but I’ve never seen you so angry before. In that moment you almost felt like one of my Dad’s students.” 

“Can you sense it?” Seraphina asked, pressing Altan’s hand to her heart. “The darkness my uncle says is within me?” 

Altan kept his gaze locked with hers as he shook his head.

“Don’t listen to the old fool,” he said. “Listen to me.  _ You are light. You are pure. _ Nothing but light. The day you become dark is the day that I die. I swear that to you.” 

Seraphina reached forward again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Altan almost felt nothing but a brush of feathers against his lips. He could feel her through their bond, her warmth. He pulled her closer to him, relishing in the fire that erupted between them. He never realized how cold he truly was. 

\---

Altan didn’t know where he was at first, but he did know it was a dream. 

“ _ Altan,”  _ a distant voice said. “ _ Altan!”  _

Altan recognized it as his mother. He ran towards the sound, seeing dark colored halls pass him by. Suddenly the ground reached out, pulling him down to the floor. He cried out, crawling backwards, feeling someone standing behind him. He turned, seeing Annika.

“Annika?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer him as the blood came from her eyes, running down her cheeks like tears. A spear point came from her chest, choking out the life remained in her lungs. Altan screamed, seeing the landscape change. He clung desperately to the edge of a building, as a sharp cliffs edge sat below. 

“There he is!” voices shouted. “Get him!” 

Altan watched as an angry mob crowding around the edges of the broken building. They held torches, spears, blasters, rocks, anything they could use to kill him. They shoved a figure forward, it was Seraphina in chains. Their leader moved forward from the crowd, observing both of them with beady black eyes. 

“They’re killers!” he called out. “Both of them! They must be executed!” 

“No! Please!” Seraphina cried out. “I’m the light!” 

Two smaller forms, one Altan recognized as a younger version of himself, standing hand in hand with a younger version of Seraphina. They raised their hands in tandem, shooting out a blast of the force that sent he and Seraphina tumbling towards the cliff below. 

Altan sat up in the bed screaming, his chest heaving as he realized he wasn’t falling to his death. Seraphina seemed as shaken as he was, maybe even more. He guessed she shared the same dream he did, as their bond had gotten stronger. 

Seraphina groped around in the dark for his hand, greedily pulling him into her embrace. 

“What was that?” she asked. “What the hell was that?” 

“A nightmare,” Altan said, wrapping his arms around her. “Did you see it? Everything?” 

“I’m guessing mine had a different start than yours,” Seraphina said. “But Altan, something wasn’t right. I have had nightmares before but they haven’t had as clear as a message as that one did.”

“What are you thinking then?” Altan asked. “Dreams and memories are your specialty not mine.” 

Seraphina swallowed deeply in her throat. “Sometimes when I dream, my farseeing abilities mix in with the dreams I have. That last part, where the crowd was trying to kill us, it felt like the visions I have.” 

“You aren’t saying they’ll succeed are you?” Altan asked, running a hand through his hair. 

“That part is unclear,” Seraphina said. “I don’t know. I don’t know what it means to see a younger version of ourselves killing us. I’ve never had to interpret anything like it before. I could do some research, but I doubt it is anything good.” 

Altan bowed his head, using the force to turn on the lights. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed they shared. 

“I heard my mother,” he said. “I heard her calling to me. I don’t think it was a part of the dream. It sounded real like she was actually trying to talk to me.” 

“Do you have a way to contact her?” Seraphina asked. “I know the radar is down, but is there a possibility of sending a holo?” 

Altan frowned, moving towards the bag he had brought from the island with them. Sure enough, his father had stuck an old Empire communicator down into the satchel. Altan recognized it as a model that had a twin, guessing the other was in his father’s possession. 

He held the communicator in his hand, allowing the blue light to scan his entire body. Seraphina remained beside him, watching with careful eyes. 

“Ben?” He asked. “Ben are you there? It’s me, Altan.” 

The communicator whirred, a second later a holographic projection of his parents appeared in his palm. From behind him Seraphina let out a sigh of relief. 

“Mom!” Altan cried.

“Oh Tam we were so worried!” Rey cried. “Are you alright?”

“Of course we are,” Altan said. “Seraphina and I went to the radar outlet earlier today. The radar should be on its way to Lin Sen right now.” 

“That’s wonderful Altan,” Ben said. “But there is a slight problem. Your mother and I thought something had happened to you because we could no longer feel you or Seraphina through the force.” 

Altan frowned. “You can’t feel me anymore?” 

“It’s odd,” Rey said. “Can you sense us?” 

Altan concentrated before he shook his head. “No?”

“I can’t feel either of them as well,” Seraphina said. “What does that mean?” 

“Don’t worry about it!” Ben Solo called. “Spend the next day informing Skyshia Knight’s family of her passing, and then come back to Lin Sen as quickly as you can. I sense something is there with you on Coruscant. Be careful, the both of you.” 

“Ben! Before you go,” Altan said. He motioned for Seraphina to move beside him. “We might have some knowledge about the attacks. There hasn’t been anymore while we have been gone have there?”

“No,” Rey said. “It’s almost as if the feeling of death left the island with you.” 

“Madame,” Seraphina said. “We followed someone to a club in the inner parts of the city, a place called Pandemonium. They work for whoever killed Siv and Skyshia. The bracelets that have been used in both murders, they are made from a metal found on Nibiru, my home planet.”

“Mom,” Altan said. “Seraphina’s uncle, gave another pair to the aid. They’re planning another killing.” 

“Your uncle?” Rey asked. “Have you spoken to him?” 

“Yes Madame,” Seraphina said. “He said that he was given no choice. That whoever is doing this would kill him.” Seraphina hesitated, meeting Altan’s gaze. He nodded. “My parents, they are connected as well. After I left home, they were sought out by the leader of this group. They made a deal with him, so that I would be left out of it, and he could still get what he wanted.” 

“What would this group want with you?” Ben Solo asked. “They seem to be killing force-sensitives, not recruiting them.” 

Seraphina grabbed Altan’s hand. “They want me because of my father,” she said. “My biological father. My mother had an affair with a man on a planet called Elysium. He claimed to be descended from the Emperor Palpatine.” 

“With her being force-sensitive,” Rey said. “That would make her Empress.”

“Yes,” Ben Solo said. “No wonder they wanted you.” 

“Ben,” Altan said. “Should we come home?”

Altan’s father turned his gaze towards his wife. They remained silent for a moment.

“No,” Ben Solo said. “As long as we know you are safe, complete the tasks we have given you. If something happens, and you need to return to Lin Sen, press the red button on this communicator. It will send a distress signal here. Go to the bay in the inner city. Take a ship out of coruscant as refugees to Naboo. Once you arrive, hide out in the old Naberrie family home there. By that time, the radar should have arrived and have been installed. If we still don’t have it set up by then, figure out a way to contact your grandmother.” 

“Be careful!” Rey cried as the blue light on the communicator died. “I love you Tam!” 

“I love you too Mom.” 

The light died on the communicator. Altan stuffed it into the pocket of his pants. 

“What do we do now?” Seraphina asked.

Altan looked out the window of the master room, seeing the grey sky of the city-planet start to turn an amber color as the sun rose in the distance. 

“We visit Skyshia’s family,” Altan said. “And then we get the hell out of here.” 

\--

Here is what I think two Jedi would wear to sleep. All complete with Altan's messy hair from tossing and turning :)

 


	13. The Death of a Knight

**The Death of a Knight**

Altan couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as their speeder made it’s way across the traffic of the inner-city. Seraphina had found the Knight family address from the city directory in the penthouse. Their morning was unusually quiet, neither of them were really up to talking. 

Seraphina looked like her normal self, even though Altan knew she didn’t feel anything like it. Her hair was down in messy curls, but her eyes told another tale. The blue-grey of her eyes were clouded by a mixture of grief and exhaustion. She looked comfortable in the soft white clothes she wore, Altan was almost tempted to wrap his arms around her after brushing against the sleeve of her jacket. 

The heat of the morning caused their ride in the speeder to become overly stuffy. Altan pulled the top layer of his black clothing from his body, leaving him the white undershirt he wore underneath. Seraphina said nothing as he settled back down beside her. He sighed deeply, eyeing her small hand before taking it in his own. Seraphina shot forward, wrapping her arms around him. Through their bond he could feel Seraphina’s fear. Her mind moved back and forth from the nightmare to the revelation that her parents in the attacks on the Academy. Altan held her closer to him, ignoring the traffic around them. The horns of the other speeders seemed to dull as she met his gaze. Altan moved closer, nudging his forehead against hers. He took in a deep breath, the scent of Corellian Apples and Cinnamon coming from her hair. 

“What are we going to say?” Seraphina asked. “I know it isn’t a good idea to stay here any longer, but Skyshia was my friend. I owe it to her to spend time with her family.”

“I know,” Altan said. “Believe me, if I didn’t think either of us were in any sort of danger, I’d be alright with us staying a few extra days to help her family through it, but you heard what my father said. We inform Skyshia’s family of her death, and then we leave as quickly as we can.” 

Seraphina nodded, sadness filling her eyes. Altan hated giving her more bad news, he suddenly felt guilty about bringing her along with him. 

Altan pulled their speeder to a stop in the lower reaches of the upper west-side of the City-Planet. According to Seraphina, the higher you lived, the richer you were. Skyshia’s family lived close to the bottom, with a single pad on the balcony for a speeder. Altan wondered if that was the only form of transportation they had. 

Seraphina offered him his cape that he had tossed into the back of their speeder as she pulled on her own crisp white robes. They looked more like Jedi this way. 

Altan shifted as he tried to figure out how to deliver the news to the family that waited beyond the front door. Seraphina moved quietly to his right side, in her hands she clutched the bronze colored hilt of Skyshia’s lightsaber. Her fingers fidgeted with the button that would ignite the blade. Through their bond Altan could see the flashes of memories that came to her of when Skyshia attacked her. Altan was sure that if he had been there with her, he might have killed Skyshia himself if it had come down to it. Altan rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath as he stalked towards the door. He couldn’t think about that here, not while he was about to meet Skyshia’s family. Seraphina remained behind him, keeping her head down low. 

Altan pressed the button by the door that announced to the occupants on the inside that a visitor requested access. The front door slid open a moment later, and Altan sucked in a breath as a child, not even a little older than Aiden answered the door. They peered upward at him with eyes as big as moons.

Altan froze, the words he needed to say freezing on his tongue. Seraphina sensed his distress and knelt down to meet the young boy’s level.

“Hello,” she said, offering the child a small smile. “Is your mother home?” 

The little boy nodded, his blue hair swishing in the air as he ran back into the house. A moment later a woman returned with him, frowning as her gaze fell upon them. She looked like Skyshia. Her tanned skin looked as if it had been kissed a bronze-gold by Coruscant's sun, her dark blue hair cut short above her ears that were decorated in copper colored studs and jewels. 

“Hello,” Altan said, finding his voice. “We’re sorry to disturb you ma’am, but we are Knights from the Jedi Academy on Lin Sen.”

The woman’s curious gaze turned upward as she smiled. “My daughter Skyshia, she attends the academy there! Is she with you?”

Altan’s eyes floated behind him as he noticed Seraphina hiding the hilt of Skyshia’s lightsaber in the folds of her robes. Altan turned back to Skyshia’s mother, a pained smile coming across his lips.

“May we come in?” he asked. 

“Of course, please,” the woman said, stepping aside to offer them room. “I am Gwendolyn Knight, Skyshia’s mother.”

“I am Knight Altan Ren, and this is my Padawan learner Seraphina Cloudian.” 

Seraphina offered the woman a slight nod as she fidgeted in her cloak. Gwendolyn Knight led them into the dining room, which was as bright as her smile. Altan’s heart almost broke in two as he saw the pictures the woman kept of her daughter, surrounded by shapes made of different machine parts. 

“Skyshia made every piece here,” Gwendolyn said proudly behind him. “She used to tinker all the time before she became interested in boys.” 

Altan nodded in response, taking a seat beside Seraphina. Skyshia’s mother took a seat across from them, offering them a variety of snacks and drinks. Altan wasn’t hungry.

“Ma’am,” Seraphina began. “Have you heard about anything that has happened at the academy recently?”

“No, I am afraid not,” Gwendolyn said. “Skyshia usually tells me what is going on when she calls us on the holo at the end of each month. It’s odd. Her birthday is coming up and I haven’t recieved any message from her about what she wants this year.” 

Altan winced. Her words were like knives in his chest. Seraphina groped around his hand under the table, her own resolve shaking. 

“Is something wrong?” Gwendolyn asked, noticing Altan’s expression. 

Altan took a deep breath before meeting her gaze. He had to do this. 

“Mrs. Knight, I am so sorry to inform you, but recently their have been a series of attacks on Jedi students at the Academy.”

“No!” Gwendolyn cried out, realizing what he was telling her. 

“I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, Skyshia, was one of the victims. Please accept my deepest condolences for your loss.” 

Seraphina passed Altan Skyshia’s lightsaber, holding his gaze for a moment before turning away. Altan placed the hilt of Skyshia’s lightsaber in Gwendolyn’s hands, folding her fingers around the bronze.

“Skyshia would have wanted you to have this,” he said, choking on his words. 

Gwendolyn broke down, falling to the floor as a sob rocked her body. She cried out like an animal in pain, her hands clawing at her hair and face. 

“Who did this?” she asked as tears ran down her face. “Please, tell me!”

“I’m sorry Ma’am,” Altan answered. “We don’t know.” 

The woman began to sob harder, grabbing onto the back of one of the chairs to keep her balance. Seraphina knelt on the floor beside her, offering her an embrace. 

“Skyshia was my best friend,” Seraphina said. “Believe me, when we find who did this, you’ll be the first one to know.” 

Altan’s hands traveled from his lap to Seraphina’s shoulders. Their bond pulsated with her sorrow and Altan’s guilt. Why didn’t he feel more broken up about this? It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Skyshia. 

The window from behind him broke as a grenade sailed into the dining room. Altan’s reflexes perked up and he grabbed Seraphina in one motioned, pulling her body underneath his as he used the dining room table as a shield. The grenade exploded, causing gas to fill the room. 

“It’s antiseptic gas!” Altan shouted, fumbling with his robes as he pulled out his mouthpiece. His eyes flew around the room, looking for Gwendolyn Knight only to find that a metal fragment from the window had pierced her heart. She lay on the floor, staring upward at the ceiling clutching Skyshia’s lightsaber to her chest. 

“We have to find Skyshia’s younger brother!” Seraphina cried through their connection as Altan pulled her out of the room. “We can’t leave him here! He’s force-sensitive! Who knows what they would do to him!” 

Altan concentrated the best he could as his senses were bombarded with the feeling of a storm trooper battalion trying to break through the front door, with more ships approaching the City-Planet as they came out of HyperSpace. 

“Damn,” Altan said. “They trying to capture us. This has Hux written all over it.” 

“Titus!” Seraphina called through the gas. “Titus where are you!” 

Altan threw his cloak aside, igniting his lightsaber. 

“This way,” he said, moving past Seraphina. 

She followed after him, removing the white cloak she wore before arming herself with her lightsaber. She tensed through their bond, sensing things Altan couldn’t feel.

“They’re almost through,” she said. “We have to hurry!” 

Altan almost jumped for joy once he felt the child’s force-signature. He force-pushed open the door and scooped up the small boy in his arms. Before the child could even ask where they were going, Altan dove into his mind, turning off the switch that kept him conscious. 

“We need to get out of here, now!” Altan said. “Which way are they coming?”

“Through the front,” Seraphina said. “They are occupying our speeder so even if we find a way out we won’t be able to use it.” 

Altan’s chest heaved as he began to think. He wondered if his mother had ever been this pressured when she used to go on off-planet missions. 

“ _ Think Altan, think.”  _ he said to himself.  _ “What would your parents do?”  _

Altan’s gaze fell upon an airduct, large enough for all three of them to fit. He cut through the duct quickly, motioning for Seraphina to start crawling through with the child. 

“Go!” he shouted. “I’ll be right behind you!” 

Seraphina met his gaze for a moment, obviously unhappy with his orders, but she disappeared through the duct, sliding down to safety. Altan waited until he felt she was at a comfortable distance until he dove after her. The duct was slippery, almost like a slide. At the end he landed outside of the apartment building in a dumpster. 

“Seraphina!” Altan called. “We have to go!” 

“What about Titus! We can’t bring him with us, it’s too dangerous!” 

Altan frowned for a moment, his gaze falling upon the sleeping toddler. He stroked the boy’s cheek as he through back to the conversations he had with Skyshia the night of their date. 

“Skyshia’s older sister,” he said. “Skyshia said she lived on the East Side. We’ll have to drop him off there.” 

“What about the storm troopers?” Seraphina asked. “It’s like they know everywhere we are going!” 

Altan stopped a passing speeder, knocking out the driver and the passengers before opening the door for Seraphina to climb in.

“Let me worry about that,” Altan said, strapping himself into a seat. “You focus on sensing their moves.” 

 


End file.
